Laat me je eens vertellen
by Lonaargh
Summary: Een oude vrouw vertelt op haar sterfbed een verhaal aan haar kleindochter. Het verhaal over Captain Jack Sparrow..
1. Proloog

_**A/N Dus, zomaar een verhaal in het Nederlands. Ik ben benieuwd of er ook Nederlandse schrijvers hier aanwezig zijn. Ik hoop dat jullie het verhaal kunnen waarderen.**_

_**Disclaimer: Niks van Pirates of the Caribbean is van mij. Zal ook nooit zo zijn. Deal with it!**_

**Proloog**

Een regenachtige zomerdag in Amsterdam, Holland. Het jaar telt 1717. Aan de verlaten Rapenburg staat een somber en donker herenhuis. Op de tweede verdieping, in een bedompte, duistere kamer, ligt een oude vrouw in bed. Het witte haar afgedekt met een kapje, dekens keurig om haar heen gestopt. De arts die haar onderzoekt schudt meewarig zijn hoofd en verlaat de kamer zachtjes. Een ratelend gehoest klinkt door de kamer. Deze vrouw is stervende. Deze vrouw.. ben ik.

Op een stoel naast het bed zit een meisje, amper 19 jaar. Haar kleine handen keurig ineengevouwen in haar schoot, haar kapsel gekapt naar de laatste mode. Haar jonge gezichtje opgemaakt zodat ze net een levende pop lijkt. Dit meisje is mijn kleindochter, Anna. Blauwe ogen, blond haar, een tenger figuurtje. Ze lijkt zoveel op mij, toen ik die leeftijd had. Toen ik die leeftijd had.. Een melancholieke glimlach speelt om mijn lippen totdat een volgende hoestbui de stilte in de kamer verscheurd.

Die mooie blauwe ogen staren mij bezorgd aan: "Toe grootmoeder, maakt u niet zo druk. De dokter zegt dat u rust moet houden."

"Me druk maken? Ach, lieve kind, deze oude vrouw maakt zich nergens druk om. Dat weet je toch?"  
Een trieste glimlach speelt heel even om haar mondhoeken en met een teder gebaar pakt ze mijn hand van de deken. Was ik net zo? Lang geleden? Zo onschuldig? Zo lief? Schattig en zorgzaam zelfs? Zou hij net zo naar mij hebben gekeken als ik nu naar haar? Geglimlacht om mijn naïviteit?  
"Grootmoeder, wat glimlacht u toch? Waar denkt u aan?" Ditmaal staan de ogen niet bezorgd, maar nieuwsgierig.

"Ik denk aan een tijd die lang vervlogen is, een tijd die ik nooit vergeten zal. Ik denk aan hem, aan zijn verhalen en zijn lach, ik denk aan de verre plaatsen die ik bezocht heb en nooit meer zal zien".  
"Een man, grootmoeder? U bedoelt grootvader?" Het meisje streelt mijn hand met haar duim, mij aanmoedigend om verder te praten. Net zoals toen ze nog een peuter was, altijd al dol op verhalen. Ik heb haar alle verhalen die ik ken al minstens 3 maal verteld. Maar één verhaal heeft ze nog nooit te horen gekregen. Zijn reputatie heeft ervoor gezorgd dat ik altijd over hem gezwegen heb. Tot vandaag. Vandaag is mijn laatste kans.

"Nee kindje, ik bedoel niet grootvader. Ik heb het over een andere man, een vrijbuiter en een piraat. Schenk me nog eens wat wijn in, dan vertel ik jou het verhaal over je oude grootmoeder en de beroemde Kapitein Jack Sparrow."

_**Voor zover de proloog, ik heb een en ander nagezocht op internet, maar mocht je nog historische fouten tegenkomen dan hoor ik het graag!**_

_**R&R please?**_


	2. Hoofdstuk 1 Hoe het begon

**_A/N 2 reviews? Wow.. dat is 2 meer dan ik verwacht had. Dank jullie wel! Hier het eerste échte hoofdstuk. _**

Hoofdstuk 1: Hoe het begon 

Vlissingen, een drukke havenstad. Het middelpunt van de koopvaart in 1673. Aan de haven zelf waren overal mensen, overal geluid. Vrouwen die hun echtgenoot uitzwaaiden, meisjes die hun liefjes vaarwel kwamen zeggen. Er lagen verschillende schepen aangemeerd aan de kade. Koopvaardijschepen, vissersschuiten, schoeners. Zeelieden liepen af en aan, met koffers, balen en tonnen. Te midden van al die schepen lag één bijzonder groot schip, een galjoen, prachtig om te zien. Het schip heette de Vrouwe Fortuna, en was een van de meeste succesvolste schepen in het noordelijk halfrond. Ook hier werd druk gewerkt, het schip werd in gereedheid gebracht voor vertrek naar Jamaica, de nieuwste kolonie van de Britten. Vol trots werd de oranje, wit, blauwe vlag gehesen en het sein schalde over het terrein:"Alles los voor en achter!". Onder luid gejuich voer het schip uit, richting de Noordzee.

Het schip vervoerde de vrouwen en dochters van de mannen die gestationeerd waren op Jamaica, Port Royal om precies te zijn. Zo ook ik, mijn twee jongere zusjes en mijn moeder. Mijn vader, luitenant-admiraal, voerde op dat moment het bevel over de Vrouwe Fortuna. Wij waren ook onderweg naar Port Royal, naar mijn broers die daar gestationeerd waren.  
De reis verliep voorspoedig, en na een paar dagen ruwe zee kwamen we in rustiger water, waar we weken zonder problemen zeilden.  
Tot die ene dag.

Probeer het je voor te stellen, 7 uur 's ochtends, de matrozen waren druk in de weer met de zeilen. De zon is al op en de buiten temperatuur begint langzaam maar zeker op te lopen. Er staat een licht briesje en de golven breken op het schip. Zeemeeuwen vliegen boven het dek, zelfs op dit vroege uur al op zoek naar voedsel. Aan de railing, kijkend naar de meeuwen en dromend over een onbekend land, staat een vrouw. Een meisje nog, amper 19 jaar. Haar lange haar is half opgestoken, op een paar krulletjes na die telkens in haar gezicht geblazen worden. Haar jurk zit onder de vlekken van het zoute water dat met vaste regelmaat tegen haar aan spat. Dit meisje.. zo lang geleden.. was ik. Ben ik nog steeds, diep van binnen.

Als mijn moeder toen had geweten dat ik genoot van de schunnige liederen die de mannen zongen, van de zilte lucht van de zee, van het gekrijs van de meeuwen, dan weet ik niet wat ze had gedaan. In zwijm vallen, dat zeker. Maar moeder was van mening dat het niet getuigde van stijl om vroeg uit bed te zijn. Dat was iets dat mensen van adel, van klasse, niet deden. Wie weet had ze gelijk, maar wie zal het zeggen? Ik hield van de zonsopgang, of dat nou getuigde van stijl en nobiliteit of niet.

Zo ook deze ochtend, een ochtend als elke andere. Het enige verschil was dat we bijna aan het einde van onze lange reis waren.  
Ik liep zo te dromen dat ik niet eens doorhad dat de stuurman had geroepen dat er een ander schip aan bakboordzijde te zien was. Op zich geen grote belevenis, we waren meerdere schepen tegengekomen onderweg, heel af en toe werden voorraden uitgewisseld, maar meestal lieten we elkaar met rust. Het viel me pas op dat het andere schip er was toen ik het praktisch aan kon raken. Het was een fregat, wendbaar en zeer groot.

Het voerde een Nederlandse vlag, net zoals wij. Maar aan boord was niemand te zien. De zeilen waren gehesen en er hing een griezelige stilte om het schip heen. De matrozen aan boord van de Vrouwe Fortuna keken nerveus om zich heen, er deden geruchten over een vervloekt schip de ronde. De stuurman zetten zijn handen aan de mond en riep duidelijk naar het andere schip: "Schip ahoy!". De stilte hield aan, geen antwoord. De stuurman riep nog éénmaal, dit maal was er een duidelijk antwoord. Maar niet zozeer in woorden. Éen voor een werden de zeilen gestreken, en de kleur van de zeilen deed een schok door de bemanning gaan. Ze waren zwart, gitzwart. Met bijna kinderlijke fascinatie bleef ik naar het schip staren, wou het niet loslaten, ik wou weten wat er gaande was. Lijkbleek snelde de stuurman naar beneden, naar mijn vader. Ik zie het nog zo voor me, hoe mijn vader toen bovendek kwam. Zijn pet en stropdas zaten scheef en ik kon hem duidelijk horen mopperen: "Den duvel, wat zijn dit voor praktijken? Een beetje onschuldige mensen de stuipen op het lijf jagen?"

In het kielzog van mijn vader schreed mijn moeder, mijn moeder liep nooit, ze schreed voort. Hoe ze dat voor elkaar kreeg in die onmogelijke hoepeljurken is me tot de dag van vandaag nog steeds een raadsel. Mijn zusjes lagen waarschijnlijk nog steeds in bed, die hadden de levenswijze van mijn moeder feilloos overgenomen.  
"Eliza! Kom onmiddellijk bij de railing vandaan! Wat moet dat zo vroeg uit bed? Ga direct naar beneden!" Dat is een van de dingen die ik me nog haarscherp kan herinneren van mijn moeder, ze kon bevelen geven als geen ander. Schoorvoetend en met hangend hoofd liep ik naar haar toe. Op de achtergrond kon ik mijn vader horen schreeuwen: "Schip ahoy! Maakt u bekend!".  
Ditmaal kwam wederom een antwoord, en weer niet in de gesproken vorm. Een geweerschot weerklonk over het water en ik kon de kogel over mijn hoofd horen vliegen voor hij in de mast insloeg.  
"Mannen te wapen! Vrouwen benedendeks! Nu!" In zijn haast duwde mijn vader mij opzij, zodat ik op niet bepaald zachtzinnig op het dek belandde, tussen het tumult van de mensen. 

De mannen riepen van alles door elkaar, en geen van hun scheen mij op te merken. Een klein meisje, verloren tussen het gedrang. Van het andere schip kwam opeens een hoop lawaai, en terwijl ik opstond kon ik duidelijk zien wat er gebeurde: de kanonnen werden in gereedheid gebracht. Het waren piraten! Ze gingen enteren! Met veel gedonder en lawaai werden de kanonnen afgeschoten, maar in plaats van de kogels en puin dat ik verwachtte, zag ik haken naar ons schip toe vliegen. Haken die zich om de railing grepen, zich om de mast slingerden. Aan elke haak zat een touw. Aan het uiteinde van elk touw zwaaide een piraat naar ons schip toe. Wonderbaarlijk genoeg was alles heel snel voorbij. Binnen luttele minuten was de gehele bemanning gevangen genomen, inclusief passagiers. Zonder gewonden. Wat was er gebeurd?

Onder schot gehouden door een aantal woest uitziende mannen werden we ontdaan van al onze waardevolle goederen. Ook dit was zeer goed georganiseerd en nam niet meer dan 5 minuten in beslag. Vanuit de grote groep piraten stapte één man tevoorschijn. Hij was niet lang, in ieder geval kleiner dan mijn vader en broers. Zijn lange zwarte haar zat vol kleine muntjes, botjes en andere curiosa. Het geheel werd bijeen gehouden door een smerig uitziende rode sjaal. Zijn ogen waren zwart omlijnd, zijn kin ongeschoren. Een angstaanjagend individu, dat was mijn eerste gedachte. Zijn manier van lopen was op zijn zachtst gezegd apart, bijna alsof hij dronken was, maar toch gecontroleerd.

Hij ging voor ons staan, één hand in zijn zij, de ander op zijn pistool. Even keek hij dreigend naar ons, maar niet lang daarna brak een glimlach op zijn gezicht door. Een gouden glimlach, wat zeer letterlijk genomen moet worden. In een taal die ik niet verstond, maar wel kon identificeren als Engels zei hij iets tegen ons, daarbij een kleine buiging makend. Met een verwarde blik bleef ik hem aanstaren. Mijn vader verstond hem echter wel: "Wees een heer en spreek een taal die we allemaal verstaan, zowel de vrouwen als de minder geleerde heren onder ons." gebood hij de piraat, een smalende blik in zijn ogen.  
Even verdween de glimlach van het gezicht van de man, hij zette zijn wijsvinger aan zijn onderlip en keek even nadenkend omhoog. Blijkbaar zag hij daar de Hollandse vlag wapperen, want op hetzelfde moment verscheen de grijns weer en maakte hij een verontschuldigende buiging naar ons toe, zijn handen voor zich gevouwen als in een gebed :"Vergeef me, Admiral, Hollanders? Als ik het goed heb? Welcome to the Caribbean. Ik hoop dat mijn bemanning u niet al te veel last heeft bezorgd," deze opmerking werd begroet door minachtend gesnuif van mijn moeder, "we zullen nu vertrekken, gelieve zonder al te veel problemen van uw kant. En onthoud goed, heren, dames, dat u zojuist begroet bent door Captain Jack Sparrow, en zijn beloved Black Pearl."

_**A/N: Ok, misschien een beetje een oud taalgebruik, maar ik vind eigenlijk wel dat het een beetje bij dit verhaal past. Hoewel het waarschijnlijk wel een beetje lastig lezen wordt voor jullie. Tips en aanwijzingen worden zeer gewaardeerd!**_


	3. Hoofdstuk 2: De ontvoering

**_A/N Hoofdstuk 3 up and running. Een soortgelijk verhaal als dit loopt momenteel ook in het engels, gewoon eens om te kijken wat de reacties zijn. Ik zag net dat de formatting compleet weggevallen was, excuses als dat verwarring veroorzaakt heeft! _**

****

**_Disclaimer: POTC is niet van mij.. Alle karakters die je niet herkent daarentegen zijn wél van mij.. so watch it!_**

**Hoofdstuk 2: De ontvoering**

De kapitein draaide zich om en liep weg, armen zwierend om zijn lijf, hoofd opgeheven.  
"Niet alleen begroet, blijkbaar en overduidelijk ook beroofd." riep mijn moeder, haar luide, schelle stem duidelijk hoorbaar.  
De man, Jack Sparrow, draaide zich weer naar ons om en knikte bedachtzaam. "U heeft gelijk, mevrouw. Begroet én beroofd. Het is zeker uw geluksdag nietwaar?" Deze opmerking ontlokte een lachsalvo aan de groep piraten. Met een rood hoofd van schaamte klemde mijn moeder haar lippen op elkaar en zweeg.

"En hoe denkt u weg te komen? Hm? Zodra wij onszelf bevrijd hebben, zullen wij de achtervolging inzetten, wij zullen u opjagen als de hond die u bent." sneerde mijn vader, niet bereid om de vernedering die zijn vrouw heeft moeten ondergaan, te dulden.  
Hierop verdween de grijns weer van Kapitein Sparrows gezicht. Hij zwaaide een beetje met zijn pistool en liep richting mijn vader. Steeds dichterbij tot hun neuzen elkaar raakten. Met een nonchalante handbeweging zette de piraat de loop van het pistool op de slaap van mijn vader. "Well now.. dan zullen we iets moeten bedenken zodat u dat niet doet, nietwaar?". Ik had mijn vader nog nooit zo bedeesd en bleek gezien. Toegegeven, dit was voor mij ook de eerste keer dat ik iemand mijn vader zo brutaal heb zien bedreigen.

Met mijn vader onder schot, liet Sparrow zijn blik over ons glijden. Tot mijn grote schrik wees hij opeens op mij. "Jij! Mejuffrouw! Bent u de dochter van dit figuur?" riep hij mij toe.  
Op slag vergat ik alle gedragsregels die mijn moeder me ooit heeft proberen bij te brengen. Ik begon te stotteren en te stamelen, maar na een poosje wist ik eindelijk een bevestigend antwoord uit te brengen.  
"Splendid! In dat geval wil ik u vriendelijk uit nodigen om een paar dagen aan boord van The Black Pearl door te brengen.. hoewel.. eigenlijk heeft u daar weinig keus in." De gouden glimlach was weer terug, en met een paar woorden naar zijn bemanning werd ik losgemaakt.

Op het moment dat ik werd vastgegrepen door een stel smerig uitziende piraten begon mijn moeder te gillen: "Mijn kindje! Ze nemen mijn kindje mee!". Mijn moeder, een gevoel voor dramatiek had ze wel. En dat benadrukte ze nog een keer door vlak na haar gegil prompt flauw te vallen. Kapitein Sparrow reageerde er nauwelijks op, haalde zijn pistool van mijn vaders hoofd en liep terug naar de railing van het schip. Daar zette hij een voet op de loopplank, draaide zich om en maakte een laatste zwierige buiging."Miladys.. gentlemen.. this day, that you will always remember, as the day that you've met Captain Jack Sparrow.. and lived to tell the tale"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Een beetje buiten adem houd ik op met vertellen, met trillende hand pak ik het glas met drinken op om een klein slokje te nemen. Anna staart me aan, grote ogen van verbazing: "U werd ontvoerd? Door die brute mannen? Maar waarom? Wat voor waarde had u voor hen?"

"Bruut? Ach, misschien alleen in publiek. Zodra je ze beter leerde kennen.. maar dat komt later wel. Ik was hun vrijgeleide. Met mij aan boord van het schip, zou mijn vader nooit iets doen wat mij in gevaar zou kunnen brengen. Een simpele maar doeltreffende oplossing, vind je niet?".

Ze kijkt me bijna afkeurend aan, haar wenkbrauwen gefronst: "Maar oma, u klinkt bijna alsof u het een geweldig idee vindt. Terwijl dat soort praktijken afschuwelijk zijn en beslist niet geduld moeten worden."  
Zo'n lief kind, maar o zo politiek correct. Opgevoed met het beeld dat de wereld zwart en wit is. Geen grijstinten, geen heimelijk plezier in de dingen waarvan men zegt dat het fout en incorrect is.

Glimlachend geef ik een klopje op haar hand, haar teder vermanend tot stilte terwijl ik verder vertel.

**Zo, poging 2 voor dit hoofdstuk. Njoy!**


	4. Hoofdstuk 3: In de kajuit

_**Disclaimer: Pirates is niet van mij! **_

**Hoofdstuk 3: In de kajuit.**

Vreemd genoeg kan ik me weinig meer herinneren van de uren die verstreken sinds we wegvoeren van de Vrouwe Fortuna. Ik werd in een ruime kamer geplaatst, maar hoe lang ik daar gebleven ben en wat ik allemaal gedaan heb, ik kan het je helaas niet precies meer vertellen. Wel staat deze ruimte tot in de kleinste details in mijn geheugen gegrift. Donker, zeer donker. De muren en vloeren waren gemaakt van een hout, dat zo donker was dat het bijna zwart leek. Op de grond lag een bloedrood kleed, gemaakt van zachte stof, net wol, maar dan fijner, zachter. Aan de muren hingen verscheidene kaarsen, schilderijen en maskers. Verder achterin, bij de grootse ramen die uitkeken over de blauwe zee, stond een bureau dat bezaaid was met kaarten van landen waar ik nog nooit van gehoord had. Passers, instrumenten, veren en inktpotten lagen overal rond de kamer. Zelfs het bed, dat in een hoek van de kamer stond, was bedolven onder paperassen en meetinstrumenten.

De hele kamer was één grote chaos. Ik weet nog goed dat terwijl ik de kaarten aan het bestuderen was, ik me afvroeg hoe lang ik daar nou eigenlijk al was, toen opeens de deur openvloog. Verschrikt probeerde ik op te staan van de stoel, maar mijn lange jurk werkte helaas niet erg goed mee. De stof raakte verstrikt rond mijn benen, waardoor ik met stoel en al om kieperde. En voor de tweede keer die dag, viel ik niet bepaald charmant op mijn achterste.

Met zijn voet gooide de kapitein de deur achter zich dicht, terwijl hij mij maar aan bleef staren. Met een rood hoofd van schaamte probeerde ik overeind te krabbelen, iets dat niet bepaald gemakkelijk ging. Al die tijd bleef hij daar maar staan, starend, zonder een hand uit te steken om me te helpen. Toen ik eindelijk weer op allebei mijn voeten stond, kwam hij in beweging. Met langzame passen liep hij naar me toe, een glimlach kroop langzaam rond zijn mond. Ik kon mijn hart voelen kloppen in mijn keel, ik was doodsbang dat hij me iets aan zou doen.

Pas toen hij vlak voor me stond stopte hij en maakte een kleine buiging:"Madam.. it's my pleasure to welcome you aboard the Black Pearl." Nu was ik maar een simpele admiraalsdochter, en hoewel mijn vader vloeiend Engels sprak... ik verstond er destijds zeer weinig van.  
"P..p..pardon?" wist ik stamelend uit te brengen. Begrijp me goed, normaal gesproken zou ik nooit zo verlegen of onbeholpen hebben gereageerd. In tegendeel, ik werd regelmatig door mijn moeder berispt omdat ik te brutaal was geweest tegen een gast. Maar iets in de uitstraling van deze man bracht me helemaal van mijn stuk.

We staarden elkaar aan, hij met een frons boven zijn bruine ogen: "U spreekt helemaal geen Engels? Well.. that won't do at all.. dan zullen we u dat maar moeten leren, nietwaar?" Na deze woorden pakte hij de stoel op die nog steeds ondersteboven lag na mijn buiteling en ging erop zitten. Zijn zware, smerige laarzen legde hij op tafel.

Geschokt begon ik te protesteren: "Engels leren? Maar waarom? Ik zou hier maar een paar dagen zijn. Alstublieft, laat me toch gaan. U bent nu al ruimschoots buiten bereik van de kanonnen van de Vrouwe Fortuna, u heeft mij niet meer nodig!"  
Hij pakte een kompas van de tafel en bestudeerde het uitgebreid terwijl hij mij antwoord gaf: "Integendeel, u bent van grote waarde voor mij op dit moment. Zodra ik u laat gaan, stuurt uw vader Norrington en zijn mannen op me af.. voorlopig blijft u nog even gast van mij en mijn bemanning."   
"Norrington? Wie is dat? Ik heb die naam nog niet eerder gehoord, en ik verzeker u dat mijn vader dit niet zal doen tot ik in veiligheid ben. Dat zou u voldoende tijd moeten geven om zelf ook in veiligheid te komen."

Sparrow grijnsde en legde het kompas weer weg: "Ik zou bijna denken dat u het niet fijn vindt op mijn schip, mejuffrouw. Om uw vraag te beantwoorden: Norrington is een officier van de Britse marine. Hij en ik hebben enige... problemen.. om het zo maar even te zeggen. Hij is een...," hij maakte een knipbeweging bij zijn onderlichaam en floot veelbetekenend "u weet wel."

Niet begrijpend keek ik hem aan. Sparrow zuchtte eens diep en gebaarde nog eens nadrukkelijk naar zijn kruis, terwijl hij de knipbeweging weer maakte. Nog steeds verward schudde ik mijn hoofd.  
"Laten we zeggen dat hij een schitterende zangstem heeft.." besloot hij tenslotte.  
Toen ik ook daar niet op de gewenste manier op reageerde ging hij verder met zijn verhaal: "In ieder geval hebben wij u voorlopig nog even nodig om in leven te blijven.. en voor allebei de partijen.. de ene partij is u.. en wij zijn de andere partij.. is het in dat geval handiger als u zichzelf verstaanbaar kunt maken in het Engels... savvy?"

"Maar.. ik.." "Wonderfull! Now.. let.. me... take.. you..to.. your...chamber." Dat laatste zei hij heel luid en langzaam, ondersteund door vele handgebaren waar duidelijk uit werd dat ik hem moest volgen naar mijn eigen hut. Blijkbaar waren mijn Engelse lessen begonnen.

_**Kort hoofdstuk, ik weet het.. maar het is even niet anders :)**_


	5. Hoofdstuk 4: Ontsnapt?

**Disclaimer: Ik heb geen recht op POTC.. het is allemaal van de muis!**

**Hoofdstuk 4: Ontsnapt?**

Zo gingen er dagen voorbij dat er alleen maar in het Engels tegen me gesproken werd. Met de dag begon ik me eenzamer te voelen, en ik sloot me steeds meer af voor mijn omgeving. Ik weigerde tegen de bemanning te praten, ik at zeer weinig. Ondanks het feit dat ik de beste verzorging kreeg die ze me konden bieden. Ik had een bed waar een prinses jaloers op zou worden, zijden lakens, kussens gevuld met dons. De tafel werd 's avonds gedekt met een katoenen kleed, zilveren bestek en porseleinen borden werden voor me klaargezet.

De meest exotische vruchten stonden voor me klaar, dure en voortreffelijke wijnen stonden in kristallen karaffen op de tafel. Maar ik weigerde om veel te eten, ik nam een paar happen brood om de ergste honger te verdrijven en dronk alleen maar water. In die weken viel ik veel af, het mollige dat veel Hollandse meisjes hebben, was bij mij niet meer te zien. De jurk die ik aan had bij mijn ontvoering, ging steeds wijder en ruimer zitten.

's Avonds huilde ik mezelf in slaap bij het kaarslicht. De boeken die ze mij ter beschikking hadden gesteld liet ik links liggen, niet geïnteresseerd in dingen die niets met mijn vrijlating te maken hadden.

Soms, heel soms, als de werkzaamheden het toelieten, kwam Jack bij me zitten. Dan vertelde hij korte verhalen over zijn avonturen op zee; allemaal in het Nederlands. Waarschijnlijk om mijn eenzaamheid te verdrijven en om me een beetje het gevoel te geven dat er ook nog mensen waren met wie ik kon praten.  
Maar hoe hij ook zijn best deed, hij kon niet verhinderen dat ik steeds meer verlangde naar vaste grond onder mijn voeten. En boven alles wilde ik mijn ouders weer zien, mijn zusjes en mijn broers.  
Elke keer als we een haven aandeden, werd er zorgvuldig voor gezorgd dat ik in mijn eigen kamer zat opgesloten.

Tot we op een dag een haven aandeden, vlakbij de Britse kolonies. Het was ondertussen ruim 6 weken geleden sinds ik aan boord The Black Pearl was gekomen. Niet één keer in die tijd had ik voet aan wal gezet. Tot die dag. Ze waren vergeten om mijn deur op slot te doen.

Zonder te aarzelen greep ik de kans die voor me lag. Heel voorzichtig deed ik mijn deur open en keek om me heen. Zelfs geen bewaker te zien. Iets wat ik achteraf zeer vreemd vond, maar wat ik op dat moment alleen maar kon waarderen. Het maakte mijn ontsnapping in ieder geval een stuk gemakkelijker.

Ik sloop de trap op, ineenkrimpend bij elke krakende trede, voortdurend bang dat ik gesnapt zou worden. Ik wou niet nogmaals opgesloten worden in die hut, niet nog een keer. Elk moment verwachtte ik dat er iemand zou roepen dat de gevangene ontsnapt was. Maar buiten aangekomen bleek het dek geheel verlaten te zijn, op een enkele man na, die tegen de mast aan lag te slapen.

Zonder ook maar één moment verder te twijfelen rende ik zo snel ik durfde de loopplank af, op zoek naar hulp, naar iemand die mij kon redden van deze piraten. Iemand die mij terug kon brengen naar mijn familie.

Het moet er vreemd uit hebben gezien, een meisje met een lichtgele jurk en loshangende blonde krullen, dwalend door de duistere stegen van een onbekende stad. Maar niemand hield me aan, niemand bood aan om me te helpen, en voor het eerst in mijn, tot dusver, relatief beschermde en veilige leventje sliep ik buiten op straat.

Ik werd wakker door een plens koud water in mijn gezicht, veroorzaakt door een langsratelende koets. Hoe lang ik daar had geslapen weet ik niet, maar het was in ieder geval weer licht. Nog steeds wanhopig op zoek naar hulp liep ik de eerste de beste kroeg binnen die ik tegenkwam.

Binnen rook het naar verschraald bier en zweet, het was er donker en bedompt. Zelfs op dit vroege uur zaten er al mannen achter de ronde tafeltjes, hoewel het waarschijnlijk meer naar de waarheid zijn geweest als ik zou zeggen dat ze er nog steeds zaten. Ik liep naar de toonbar, waar de barman bezig was om de pullen om te spoelen.

Voor het eerst was ik blij met mijn Engelse lessen, ik kon me in ieder geval min of meer verstaanbaar maken.  
"Alstublieft, kunt u mij helpen? Ik ben op zoek naar de meest dicht bijzijnde marine post. Dit is van groot belang!". De man zei niks en negeerde me compleet. Hij spuugde op de doek en ging verder met het poetsen van de bekers. Ik moet er ook wel afschuwelijk uit hebben gezien, onder de modder, nog nat van het water, haar dat in strengen naast mijn hoofd hing...  
"Meneer... alstublieft!" probeerde ik normaals, tevergeefs. Van ergens achter in de kroeg riep iemand: "Wij willen hier niks te maken hebben met de marine! Maak dat je wegkomt!" Deze opmerking werd nog eens gesterkt door een aantal van zijn maten, die een aantal onbehoorlijke voorstellen erbij deden, die ik hier niet zal herhalen.

Geschokt en verslagen door dit gebrek aan begrip en medewerking baande ik me een weg naar buiten, mijn zicht belemmert door hinderlijke tranen in mijn ogen. Ik heb daarna uren door onbekende straten gezworven, op zoek naar iemand die mij kon helpen. Eindelijk, tegen de avond, vond ik iemand die bereid was om mij de weg te wijzen naar de marine post.

Bij de Britse marine post werd ik evenmin warm onthaald, maar in ieder geval vriendelijker dan in de stad zelf. Pas toen ik met veel moeite duidelijk had gemaakt dat ik de dochter was van de gezagvoerder van de Vrouwe Fortuna, hadden ze eindelijk door dat ik niet zomaar een armoedige wasvrouw van de straat was.

De bevelhebber van de post werd geroepen en ik werd gevraagd om in zijn kamer te wachten. Daar lag een deken voor me klaar en een kop thee stond op het bureau.

Een klein, gezet mannetje kwam even later binnen. De bevelhebber zelf, Mr. George White. Hij zag er nogal, vreemd, uit. Zijn pruik was bijna net zo groot als zijn hele hoofd, een potsierlijk snorretje prijkte onder zijn neus en zijn uniform leek net een maat te groot. Maar uit zijn hele houding sprak gezag.

Hij ging achter zijn bureau zitten, en vouwde zijn handen voor zich. Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking stond bezorgd, alsof hij iets moest vertellen en vreesde voor mijn reactie.  
"Mejuffrouw van Zwol, gaat u zitten. Ik heb nieuws over de Vrouwe Fortuna… en uw vader."  
"U weet waar ze zijn? Godzijdank! Kunt u me naar ze toebrengen?"  
White slikte en keek nog ongemakkelijker.  
" Ik vrees...eh... dat dat helaas niet zal gaan mejuffrouw. Ik.. erhm.. het spijt mij zeer dit aan u te moeten mededelen, maar de Vrouwe Fortuna is een aantal dagen geleden gezonken vlak voor de kust van Jamaica. We hebben géén overlevenden gevonden."


	6. Hoofdstuk 5: Nachtelijke ontmoeting

Iedereen superbedankt voor de fijne reviews! Dankzij jullie ben ik nog steeds bezig aan dit verhaal!

**Hoofdstuk 5: Nachtelijke ontmoeting.**

Herinneringen...pijnlijke herinneringen... een eenzame traan rolt over mijn wang. Zelfs nu nog, na al die jaren, kan ik de pijn voelen die me destijds verscheurde. Weken lang had ik gehoopt mijn ouders en zusjes weer snel terug te zien. Even had ik de hoop dat ik ontsnapt was en ze snel weer in mijn armen kon sluiten. En al die hoop was in één enkele zin van tafel geveegd.

Ik word uit mijn mijmering gehaald doordat Anna met een zakdoek over mijn wang strijkt, de traan opdrogend.  
"Gaat het? U hoeft niet verder te vertellen als u het niet wilt." Fluistert ze zachtjes.

Glimlachend pak ik de zakdoek van haar aan: "Nee.. dit verhaal is de pijn waard lieve kind. En iemand moet dit verhaal toch navertellen als ik er niet meer ben?"  
Bezorgd kijkt Anna op me neer: "Toe, alstublieft, zegt u dat soort dingen niet. U bent snel weer beter"

"Ga zitten Anna, ga zitten en luister."  
+

Mijn wereld stortte in op dat moment. Ik werd naar een kamer gebracht waar ik de nacht door kon brengen en er was mij beloofd dat ik binnen een week overgebracht werd naar PortRoyal. Naar mijn broers.

Op die kamer heb ik uren liggen huilen in mijn kussen, vol van verdriet over mijn ouders en zusjes. Maar op een gegeven moment werd ik rustig, de tranen waren op en ik kon een beetje helderder nadenken. Waar moest ik heen? Wat moest ik in PortRoyal? Hoe kwam ik aan geld? Waar moest ik wonen? Op dat moment besloot ik om NIET naar PortRoyal te gaan. Ik zou een brief schrijven aan Gijs en Jacob, mijn broers, en hun uitleggen wat er gebeurt was. Ik zou terugkeren naar Vlissingen.

Ik werd verstoord in mijn overpeinzingen door een zacht getik tegen het raam. Nieuwsgierig liep ik naar het raam toe en opende het op een kiertje. Plotseling werd het raam wagenwijd opengegooid en een smerige hand werd over mijn mond gelegd.

"Ssshh love.. we willen niet dat er iemand wakker wordt."

Jack.

Nadat hij zichzelf ervan verzekerd had dat ik niet zou gaan gillen haalde hij zijn hand weg. Soepel en behendig klom hij mijn kamer binnen en sloot het raam.

Ik was woedend.. hoe durfde hij? Waar haalde hij het smerige lef vandaan om mij nu nog op te zoeken? Mijn ouders en zusjes waren omgekomen en hij stapt hier mijn kamer binnen? In het holst van de nacht nog wel!

Jack draaide zich om en mijn handpalm kwam met een klap op zijn wang terecht. Al mijn woede, angst en verdriet had ik in die klap gelegd. Hij bleef een poosje staan, zijn hoofd gedraaid. Voorzichtig raakte hij met zijn vingertoppen zijn aan: "I think I know why I deserved this one." mompelde hij, voordat hij me recht aan keek.

Hij stak zijn hand naar me uit en even deinsde ik terug, bang dat hij terug zou slaan, of erger. Maar in plaats daarvan, streek hij voorzichtig met zijn duim over zijn wang. Blijkbaar was ik weer aan het huilen, ik had het zelf niet eens door. Hij keek even naar de traan op zijn duim en toen recht in mijn ogen.  
"Ik had er niks mee te maken." zei hij terwijl hij me voorzichtig bij mijn schouders pakte en me naar het bed manoeuvreerde.

"Ga weg!" Beet ik hem toe, terwijl de tranen nog steeds over mijn wangen stroomden.  
Hij luisterde niet naar me en duwde me nog steeds achter uit naar het bed. Ik besefte pas wat voor een gevaarlijke situatie dit eigenlijk was toen ik de rand van het bed tegen de achterkant van mij benen voelde.

"Ik ga nergens heen, wen er maar aan." zei Jack, vriendelijk glimlachend.  
Ik ging zitten, schouders recht, neus iets in de hoogte, zoals mijn moeder me altijd geleerd had. Toon geen emoties. Blijf een echte dame: "En nu? Ga je me nu van mijn eer beroven? Zoals je me ook van mijn familie beroofd heb? Verwacht je van me dat ik voor je op mijn rug ga liggen? Dat.. dat ik je een pleziertje gun voor je me vermoord en teruggaat naar je schip?" Hoe langer ik sprak, hoe meer ik overstuur raakte.

Jack keek alsof ik hem afschuwelijk gekwetst had. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en ging voor me op zijn hurken zitten.  
"Heb jij even een heel verkeerd beeld van mij voor je. Ik ben hier gekomen omdat ik je uit wilde liggen dat ik niet verantwoordelijk ben voor wat er gebeurd is met je ouders." Ik wilde protesteren, het was wél zijn schuld, hij had mij gevangen genomen, dankzij hem zou ik mijn ouders nooit meer zien. Maar hij legde me het zwijgen op door zijn vingers op mijn mond te leggen.  
"Will you shut up for a minute!" Gromde hij "Ze zijn op een rif gelopen. De reden dat jij onbewaakt op het schip was, kwam omdat ik mijn gehele bemanning naar de ware toedracht van het ongeluk heb laten zoeken. Niemand heeft hier iets aan kunnen doen Eliza, niemand!"

Stilte.. ik zei geen woord meer. Ik kon alleen nog maar stilletjes huilen. Jack stond op en keek een beetje ongemakkelijk op me neer.  
"Dus.. erhm. tsja.. Wat zijn je plannen voor nu?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij een kandelaar bekeek die op mijn nachtkastje stond.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op en beet op mijn lip: "Terug naar Vlissingen denk ik.. wat is er hier nog voor mij?"

"Ah! Maar misschien heb ik wel een andere optie voor je.. een.. vrijwillige optie.. in tegenstelling tot de andere optie die ik je gegeven heb de vorige keer dat ik je een optie gaf, waarbij je eigenlijk geen andere optie had dan de optie om te doen wat je gezegd werd." Jack zette de kandelaar neer en liep naar de deur, luisterend of er misschien iemand aan kwam.

"Ik..erhm.. wat?" Ik begreep geen woord van wat hij zojuist had gezegd.

"Hm? Wat? Oh.. juist" Jack liep weer terug naar het bed en pakte mijn hand. Met een zwierige beweging trok hij me omhoog zodat ik recht tegenover hem stond.  
"Ik zou graag willen dat je terug kwam naar de Pearl.. als een bemanningslid.. erhm.. bevrouwingslid.."

"Pardon? Nee! Ga weg! Ik.. laat me gewoon met rust!"  
Hij hield me stevig vast zodat ik niet weg zou lopen en hem uit zou horen.  
"Just listen to me. Je ouders zijn weg. Er is weinig dat ze nog terug kan brengen. Zelfs Davy Jones himself zou dat niet kunnen. Dus waarom zou je hier blijven zitten grienen als een kleine meid? Hm?"  
De woorden waren als een klap in mijn gezicht.. voornamelijk omdat ze een kern van waarheid bevatten. Ik schudde mijn hoofd, maar het was al minder overtuigend dan eerst.

"C'mon luv.. kom bij mij aan boord. Je kunt geld verdienen en we verzorgen een gratis overgang naar Vlissingen voor je. Zodra we in Vlissingen zijn aangekomen zul je nooit meer iets van ons horen.."  
Ik kon haast niet geloven wat hij voorstelde.. ik.. op een piratenboot?

Maar toch.. het klonk aantrekkelijk..

"Beloofd? Je zult me laten gaan?"  
"Je hebt mijn woord als piraat." Antwoordde Jack, zijn hand op zijn smerige shirt leggend, ergens waar zijn hart zou moeten zitten.  
"En wat zou ik dan moeten doen.. op jouw schip?" Ik was nog altijd lichtelijk achterdochtig, wat niet zo vreemd was aangezien hij nog steeds een beruchte piraat was.

"Negotiations.. onderhandelen. Mannen geven eerder toe aan een vrouw. En je spreekt vloeiend Nederlands, iets dat me geen windeieren zal leggen op zee. So.. wat denk je ervan. Do we have an accord?"

Bijtend op mijn lip dacht ik aan mijn andere opties..die ik niet had, of me niet zinden. Jack had gelijk. Ze waren dood. Ik kon daar niks aan doen.  
Ik knipperde mijn laatste tranen weg en slikte mijn trots in. Mijn hoofd fier opgeheven keek ik hem weer aan.  
"We hebben een akkoord.. Kaptein."


	7. Hoofdstuk 6: Misredenering

**Disclaimer: POTC en haar karakters zijn van Disney, niet van mij.**

**Hoofdstuk 6: Misredenering **

En zo begon mijn leven als piraat. Hoewel... geen echte piraat natuurlijk. Het was me nog steeds toegestaan om in mijn luxe kamer te verblijven, ditmaal zonder opgesloten te zijn. Ik nuttigde mijn maaltijd met de kapitein en niet met de rest van bemanning. Om de zoveel tijd nam Jack me mee naar een stad om kleding voor mij te halen. De mooiste jurken en hoeden werden voor mij meegenomen. Helaas was dit niet alleen uit aardigheid voor mij, mijn outfit was voor groot belang voor mijn functie aan boord.

Zoals Jack al had uitgelegd was een vrouw die eruit zag als een echte dame van onschatbare waarde aan boord van een piratenschip. Vooral als een marineschip ons weer eens in de gaten had en besloot om nadere inlichtingen te gaan vragen. Voorheen zouden ze de confrontatie aangegaan zijn, maar sinds ik aan boord was, gingen we anders te werk.

Zo ook op een zwoele zomerse avond, ongeveer 2 maanden nadat ik officieel in dienst was getreden bij Jack. Ik zou gaan dineren met een officier van de Britse marine. Jack had verteld dat ik de vrouw was van een eerzame handelaar en mijn man had Jack opgedragen om mij veilig over te brengen naar mijn vaderland. Om onze dekmantel op te kunnen houden, had hij voorgesteld om ons "sociaal te gedragen", zoals hij het altijd noemde. Dit hield in dat ik de heren bezig moest houden en dat hij zou kijken wat voor waardevolle spullen aanwezig waren die eventueel de moeite van het stelen waard zouden zijn.

Het was ongeveer 8 uur 's avonds toen we opgepikt werden door een sloep, met aan boord drie soldaten. Jack hielp me om in de sloep te stappen, waarna ik en de soldaten op weg gingen naar de kade. Aan de zachte geluiden achter me kon ik horen dat een sloep van de Black Pearl ons onopgemerkt volgde. Eenmaal aangekomen bij het huis waar ik uitgenodigd was, stond me een grootse verrassing te wachten. Het intieme diner waar we op gerekend hadden, bleek een groot diner dansant te zijn.

Iedereen die ook maar een beetje van belang was, werd geacht daar aanwezig te zijn. De Britse officier, Mr. Blake kwam me uitbundig tegemoet lopen op de grote marmeren trappen voor het huis

"Ah! Mevrouw DeLaRue, wat fijn dat u toch tijd vrij heeft weten maken voor ons kleine feestje. Laat mij u voorstellen aan enkele vrienden van mij."

Hij bood mij zijn arm aan en troonde me mee de danszaal in.

Nu is DelaRue natuurlijk niet mijn echte naam, dat weet jij net zo goed als ik. Maar we konden het risico niet nemen dat iemand de connectie zou leggen tussen mij en mijn vader, de admiraal. Als dat zou gebeuren waren we ontdekt, dan zou de marine weten dat Jack de piraat was die mij ontvoerd had. Ze zouden hem gevangen nemen en ophangen. En dat wilde ik niet op mijn geweten hebben.

De balzaal had twee grote openslaande glazen deuren, die toegang gaven tot het balkon. Rechts daarvan stonden drie grote tafels aan elkaar geschoven, gedekt met allerlei hapjes. Grootse kroonluchters hingen aan het plafond, een warm licht uitstralend door de vele kaarsen. Butlers liepen af en aan met hun dienbladen, volgeladen met glazen champagne en toastjes met kaviaar.

Tegenover het balkon, aan de andere kant van de zaal waren een aantal kleinere deuren, deze gaven vermoedelijk toegang tot de privé vertrekken van de eigenaar van het huis.

De danszaal was een caleidoscoop van vele felle kleuren. De jurken die de dames aanhadden waren van de duurste ontwerpers die ze maar hadden kunnen vinden. De ene creatie was nog geweldiger dan de andere. Er waren jurken uit Parijs, Londen, Amsterdam en zelfs een paar Japanse ontwerpen... als ik Mr. Blake mocht geloven. Gelukkig deed mijn jurk niet voor hen onder, deze had Jack speciaal voor mij meegenomen van een van zijn veroveringen op zee. Hij had beweerd dat deze jurk nog wel eens van pas kon komen. En hij had gelijk. Het strakke lijfje onthulde net genoeg huid om verleidelijk te zijn, maar net niet genoeg om onfatsoenlijk over te komen. Goudkleurige patronen, verspreid over de gehele lichtblauwe stof, glitterden in het zachte licht van de kroonluchters. Het was geen opvallende jurk, maar ik moest ook niet opvallen. Ik moest afleiden.

Ik keek over mijn schouder naar buiten en kon nog net een glimp opvangen van een bos zwart haar, bijeengehouden door een rode sjaal. Jack zat buiten in de bosjes te wachten op zijn ultieme kans. Zo subtiel mogelijk knikte ik naar hem, om aan te geven dat het niet lang meer zou duren. Over maximaal een half uur zou hij zijn kans hebben.

Ik werd voorgesteld aan een groepje mannen, schijnbaar allemaal filosofen en artsen. Ze leken blij om een vrouw in hun midden te hebben, want ze deden allemaal hun uiterste best om bij mij in de smaak te vallen. Allen pochtten ze om het hardst, de een verdiende genoeg in een jaar om mij in al mijn wensen te kunnen voorzien, de ander had zo'n groot landgoed dat ik daar uren rond zou kunnen lopen zonder de grens van zijn land te bereiken, de ander had zo'n geweldige wijn kelder dat ik daar wijnen zou aantreffen waar een vorst nog niet goed genoeg voor zou zijn. Ik glimlachte bedeesd en deed net alsof ik aandachtig luisterde, hier en daar een bewonderende kreet slakend. Maar in werkelijkheid was ik druk bezig met het bedenken van een afleidingsmanoeuvre zodat Jack zijn slag kon slaan.

Ik excuseerde me bij de mannen en liep alleen naar de tafel met hapjes, waar ik mezelf bediende van een aantal exotisch uitziende aperitiefjes.

"Schiet eens op mens! Waarom duurt het zo lang?"  
Siste een bosje vanaf het balkon me toe.

"Geduld Jack, geduld. Dit soort dingen kunnen niet gehaast worden, dat weet je ondertussen toch wel?" vertelde ik mijn bord zachtjes.

Opeens stak Jack zijn hoofd uit het bosje, en ik kon zien dat hij behoorlijk ongeduldig aan het worden was.

"Geduld, geduld, schiet nou maar gewoon op! Er is hier een eekhoorn die schijnt te denken dat ik zijn maatje ben!"

Ik lachte en gebaarde naar Jack dat hij zich weer moest verbergen, voordat iemand doorhad dat een piraat zich verschanst had op het balkon.

Gewapend met een bord en een glas champagne begaf ik me naar het midden van de dansvloer. Daar bleef ik stilstaan en haalde even diep adem. Toen liet ik mijn glas vallen, het teken voor Jack dat het schouwspel begonnen was. Ik bracht mijn vrije arm naar mijn voorhoofd en riep zo dramatisch mogelijk:

"Oh... ik geloof dat ik me niet zo lekker voel."

Cliché... ik weet het, maar het werkte elke keer weer. Om het dramatische effect nog wat te versterken liet ik me achterover vallen, mijn bord met eten daarbij over de peperdure jurk van een pompeuze dame heengooiend. Zij zorgde daarna voor de rest van de afleiding door een snerpende gil te laten horen omdat haar jurk geruïneerd was. De band viel stil en iedereen keek naar het midden van de zaal, in de hoop een glimp op te vangen van hetgeen er gebeurd was. Ik lag ondertussen op de grond, bewusteloosheid veinzend, terwijl de pompeuze dame al gillend en huilend probeerde haar jurk schoon te maken. Heel voorzichtig keek ik door mijn wimpers opzij, daar sloop Jack, heel voorzichtig en onopvallend naar de privé-vertrekken. Snel sloot ik mijn ogen weer.

Een dienstmeid kwam toegesneld met een potje reukzout om mij weer bij te brengen. De huilende en krijsende vrouw werd geholpen met een aantal vochtige doeken, maar toen dat haar niet tot bedaren kon brengen werd ze naar buiten gebracht. Daar zou een koets voor haar geroepen worden zodat ze naar huis kon. De meid raakte lichtelijk in paniek toen ik niet bij bewustzijn werd gebracht door het reukzout. Ze werd bruusk aan de kant geduwd door Mr. Blake, die mij zonder pardon optilde en naar een rustiger vertrek bracht. Dit was niet de bedoeling geweest. Jack was in een van die ruimtes! Met moeite hield ik mijn ogen dicht terwijl ik de vlaag van paniek die in me oprees probeerde te onderdrukken. Het werd donker om me heen en ik kon een deur dicht horen slaan achter me. Heel voorzichtig werd ik op een bank neergelegd. Ik kon horen dat Mr. Blake rondliep in het vertrek en even later ging er iemand bij me op de bank zitten en er werd me koelte toegewaaid met een waaier.

Twee minuten later deed ik langzaam en aarzelend mijn ogen open, net doend alsof ik langzaamaan bij bewustzijn kwam.

"Waar ben ik?" stamelde ik, ogenschijnlijk verrast en verbijsterd door het feit dat ik niet meer in dezelfde ruimte was als ik me kon herinneren.

"U bent flauwgevallen, waarschijnlijk de warmte." sprak Blake me zachtjes toe.  
"Oh hemel, het spijt me zo dat ik u nu van last ben, ik denk dat het nu wel weer gaat. Als u me terug wilt brengen naar de zaal, zou ik u zeer verdienstelijk zijn."

In het schemerduister van de kamer kon ik zien dat hij flauwtjes glimlachte. Opeens voelde ik zijn hand zachtjes over mijn wang strijken.

"Nee, dat is niet nodig. Ik had uw list door..." hier schoot mijn hart in mijn keel. Hij had ons door? Had hij Jack al laten arresteren?

"W... wat bedoelt u?" stotterde ik, hopend dat de rode kleur op mijn wangen mijn paniek en angst niet zou verraden.  
Zijn hand verplaatste zich van mijn wang naar mijn hals, daar bleef hij rusten om met een van mijn loshangende krullen te spelen.  
"Ik bedoel dat ik je spelletje wel door heb. Zomaar in het midden van de zaal zogenaamd flauwvallen, eten over de jurk van madame Palladour heengooien zodat je zeker weet dat ik eraan zou komen, en vervolgens niet bijkomen van het reukzout?" Hij lachte zachtjes en liet zijn hand weer wat zakken, naar de rand van het lijfje van mijn jurk.  
"Jazeker... ik heb wel door wat uw plannetje is mevrouw." Een beetje bibberig haalde ik adem, biddend dat ze Jack nog niet hadden, dat hij in ieder geval een manier zou hebben gevonden om hier weg te komen.

Blake boog zich voorover en fluisterde in mijn oor.  
"U mevrouw, bent er op uit om mij te verleiden." Mijn eerste reactie was een schrik reactie. Hoe kwam deze man erbij? Waar haalt hij dat belachelijke idee vandaan?  
Langzaam liet hij het puntje van zijn tong over mijn oorlel glijden.  
"En, mevrouw, dat is u gelukt, net zoals uw plannetje om een moment met mij alleen te hebben."

"Nee! Dat was helemaal niet de bedoeling! Laat me gaan!" Met alle macht probeerde ik hem van me af te duwen, maar in plaats van mee te werken lachte hij alleen maar en drukte zijn mond op mijn lippen.

Een snik ontsnapte uit mijn keel en ik beet hem hard op zijn tong. Met een vloek trok hij zich terug en gaf me een klap in mijn gezicht.  
"Vuil kreng! Eerst me verleiden en dan hard to get spelen? Zo gaat dat hier niet!" Ik kroop achteruit op de bank, in een poging zijn handen te ontwijken.

Net op het moment dat hij me weer te pakken had, hoorde ik het geluid van een pistool.  
"Laat de dame gaan." Klonk een zware, hese stem uit de duisternis van de kamer.

Blake bleef zitten waar hij zat, verwilderd om zich heen kijkend: "Wie is daar? Wat moet dat hier?"

Nu was duidelijk het geluid van een mes te horen, een mes dat uit zijn schacht getrokken wordt.  
"Laatste waarschuwing, laat de dame gaan. Nu." Blake lachte schor en deed een poging zijn eigen pistool te trekken. Zover kwam het niet. Met een luide schreeuw sprong Blake op, een mes stak uit zijn hand.

Een olielamp werd omhoog gedraaid waardoor er wat licht de kamer binnenkwam. Aan de andere kant van de kamer, bij de lamp, stond Jack. Hij had zijn pistool op het hoofd van Blake gericht. En hij was kwaad. Heel kwaad.

"Kapitein? Wat doet u hier?" stamelde Blake. Jack grijnsde zonder plezier: "Kapitein Jack Sparrow, if you don't mind Sir. Ik ben hier om de eer van deze dame te redden blijkbaar."  
"Sparrow? Een piraat! U bent een misdadiger!" Riep Blake uit.  
Jacks ogen vernauwden zich, en hij liep naar voren. Daar pakte hij zijn mes beet, dat nog steeds uit de hand van Blake stak. Langzaam, tergend langzaam, trok hij het mes uit de hand. Blake schreeuwde het uit van de pijn.

"Ik de misdadiger? Ik val geen vrouwen lastig als ze het niet willen. Ik zie geen verleiding waar het niet is. Ik dring mezelf niet op... mate." Blake greep naar zijn hand, die ondertussen hevig bloedde.

"Ik zal de autoriteiten inlichten! Jullie zullen beide opgehangen worden!" snauwde hij Jack toe.  
Deze was niet onder de indruk van de bedreigingen.  
"Neemt u plaats op de bank alstublieft. Eliza, wees eens niet zo lui en maak ruimte voor meneer, je hebt nu al lang genoeg gelegen." Blake ging zitten terwijl Jack hem onder schot hield.

"Goed zo. Eliza, pak eens dat laken van het bed af." Jack gaf me het mes en beval me om het laken vervolgens in lange repen te snijden.  
"Nu, beste meneer. Doet u mij...en uzelf... een plezier en trek al uw kleding uit." Onder veel protesten en gescheld trok Blake zijn kleren uit. Tot op zijn ondergoed. Jack richtte de loop van zijn pistool op Blake's kruis en trok zijn wenkbrauw op: "Well... niet echt veel te zien daar of wel soms? Eliza... heb jij misschien een vergrootglas bij je?" Ik schudde van nee, niet wetend waar ik mijn blik op moest richting. Er stond immers een half naakte man in de kamer. Jack haalde zijn schouders op en vertelde vertrouwelijk tegen Blake: "Ya know, er is een eekhoorn buiten bij de bosjes, die zou jou vast het einde vinden."

"Eliza, doe me een plezier en bind meneer zeer goed vast. We willen natuurlijk niet dat hij achter ons aan komt voor we goed en wel verdwenen zijn." Aarzelend deed ik wat hij me vroeg, het was vreemd. Deze man had me eerst bijna aangerand, en nu moest ik hem vastbinden. De gebeurtenissen van deze avond duizelden me. Eindelijk was ik klaar. Jack stopte zijn pistool terug in zijn broekband en stopte een prop in Blake's mond. "Ik ga me nog even omkleden, kun je meteen zien wat ik heb, dat jij nooit zult hebben... weet je zeker dat je een echte vent bent Blake?" Vroeg Jack, voordat hij mij de kamer uitduwde. "Houd even de wacht, love. Ik wil hier niet gestoord worden als het even kan. Tenzij het een beeldschone jonkvrouw is natuurlijk. Maar dan hoef je ook niet te blijven wachten, Dan zou het namelijk wel even kunnen duren voordat zij en ik..."  
"Schiet nou maar op Jack!" Siste ik hem toe, voordat ik de deur sloot en vriendelijk glimlachte naar de gasten.

Ik verzekerde een aantal bezorgde mensen dat ik me weer redelijk goed voelde, maar dat ik voor de zekerheid toch maar eerder naar huis ging. De deur opende weer en Jack verscheen. Hij zag er alleen heel anders uit dan normaal. De zwarte randen had hij onder zijn ogen weggepoetst en hij had een halfslachtige poging gedaan om zijn gezicht te wassen. Hij had Blake's kleren aan en zijn zwarte haren waren verstopt onder een witte pruik. Hij was werkelijk waar onherkenbaar.

Hij kwam naast me staan en bood zijn arm aan: "Madam, Mr. Blake heeft me opgedragen u veilig naar uw accommodatie te begeleiden. If I may?" Ik knikte en excuseerde me bij het gezelschap.

Ik legde mijn hand op zijn arm, en gezamenlijk liepen we het huis uit. Eenmaal op straat zetten we het op een lopen, en zo snel als we konden renden we richting de haven. Daar aangekomen sprongen we het water in, om na een klein eindje zwemmen een verborgen sloep in te klimmen.

Aan boord van de Black Pearl brulde Jack het bevel dat we direct uit moesten varen, zwarte zeilen én de piratenvlag gehesen. Daarna zijn we samen in zijn kajuit gaan zitten. Voor een ogenblik keken we elkaar zwijgend en bloedserieus aan, maar toen ... langzaam maar zeker, begonnen we te lachen... dat we dáár ongeschonden uit zijn gekomen. Jack greep een fles rum en bood mij wat aan in een glas. Ik accepteerde en samen proostten we op het feit dat ik nu een volwaardige piraat was. Immers, ontsnappen aan de Britse marine kan niet iedereen...

Volgens Jack tenminste...


	8. Hoofdstuk 7: Schat van de Lopende Hand

**Hoofdstuk 7: De Schat van de Lopende Hand**

Disclaimer:_ I don't own any characters originally from POTC, nor do I intend to harm them, or their creators reputation. This story sprouted completely from my own imagination, with a little inspiration from a few Harlequin books I read and I wrote it because of my admiration for the creator of POTC..and Jack Sparrow ofcourse :)_

Een paar weken na het incident met de marine, meerden we aan op een verlaten eiland. Jack beweerde dat het was om mij het gevoel van vaste grond onder mijn voeten terug te geven. Volgens hem zou een landrot nooit aan de zee kunnen wennen en had ik om de zoveel tijd het land weer nodig.

Aanvankelijk geloofde ik hem. Tot ik op een avond toevallig een gesprek tussen hem en Mr. Gibbs opving. Het was een donkere, zwaar bewolkte nacht. De maan en sterren lieten zich niet zien en er stond geen zuchtje wind. Ik lag al een poosje te slapen maar werd gewekt door een luid gelach dat uit Jack´s kamer kwam. Met een kreun draaide ik me om, Jack zou wel weer een mooie meid hebben gevonden in één van de vele kroegen in Tortuga.

Het duurde even voor tot me doordrong dat we niet eens in de buurt van Tortuga waren, het gelach moest dus door iets anders komen. Van nature zeer nieuwsgierig stapte ik even later mijn bed uit en trok mijn kleding aan. Jack had ervoor gezorgd dat ik normale dagelijkse kleding had om te dragen, een jurk op een schip was immers niet praktisch.

Ergens, ik weet niet waar, had hij een lange bruine broek voor me weten te vinden. Deze werd omhooggehouden door een oude riem van een van de bemanningsleden, een zwart ding met een grote zilverkleurige gesp. Hierboven droeg ik meestal een wit katoenen shirt van Jack zelf. Deze waren me meestal veel te wijd, maar zaten heerlijk. Hoewel de meeste mannen blootsvoets op het schip rondliepen had ik altijd mijn leren muiltjes aan, voornamelijk tegen splinters. Ik had nog niet zo´n dikke eeltlaag onder mijn voeten als de mannen aan boord, dus op blote voeten lopen was behoorlijk pijnlijk.

Moeder zou het beslist niet hebben goedgekeurd, haar dochter in een lange broek rondsluipend aan boord van een schip. Maar ach, moeder zou wel meer van mijn acties nooit hebben goedgekeurd. En om eerlijk te zijn, na een paar maanden aan boord van The Black Pearl dacht ik niet meer zoveel aan wat nou wel of niet keurig en goed was.

Lopend op mijn tenen sloop ik mijn kamer uit terwijl ik zo weinig mogelijk geluid probeerde te maken. Eigenlijk had ik geen moeite hoeven doen, Jack en Gibbs lachten zo hard dat ze zelfs een dode nog zouden kunnen hebben gewekt. Ik verborg me achter een kist die vlakbij het raam stond, op deze manier kon ik goed horen wat ze zeiden terwijl zij mij niet konden zien. Althans… dat dacht ik.

Ah, Jack. Iedereen weet toch dat het dronkemansverhalen zijn? Er bestaat niet zoiets als De Schat van de Lopende Hand."  
Op het dek van het schip kon ik hun silhouetten zien, donkere schaduwen in een poel van licht, gecreëerd door de olielamp op Jacks bureau.

"Oh? En hoe weet jij dat? Heb je ooit gezien dat hij niet bestaat? Hm? Heb je er bewijs voor?" De Jack-schaduw zwaaide wild met zijn armen, een mok met rum in één hand.

Ik kon Gibbs horen zuchten van frustratie, Jacks logica sneed niet altijd hout. Zo ook deze keer.  
"Jack, wees redelijk. Hoe kan ik nou zien dat het niet bestaat? Laat ik het zo zeggen, heb jij al gezien dat deze schat wél bestaat? Ey?"

Jack zette zijn mok met een klap neer op tafel, ik kon de rum over de rand zien klotsen. Met veel omhaal trok hij de revers van zijn jasje een beetje open en haalde iets uit zijn binnenzak.  
"Aye… dit is een kaart naar dat zogenaamde fabeltje. Aan mij gegeven door een man die het heeft gekregen van de kleinzoon van het nichtje van de broer van de bakker die naast zijn neef woonde. En die heeft het weer van Kapitein Joshya himself gestolen."

Zelfs zonder het te zien kon ik me helemaal voorstellen hoe Jack op dat moment keek, een schuine grijns op zijn gezicht en zijn ogen iets toegeknepen.

Gibbs leunde iets verder naar voren over de tafel vroeg aan Jack: "Kapitein… wie?"

Jack begon weer wild te gebaren: "Jeweetwel.. Kapitein Joshya… die ene… met… dat schip… ensow… in ieder geval… morgen gaan we aan land. Ik wil die schat hebben."  
Gibbs gaf Jack zijn mok weer en hield zijn eigen rum omhoog "Een toast dan maar, op de Lopende Hand!"

"Nay mate… een toast… op ons!" besloot Jack, voordat hij zijn beker tegen die van Gibbs klonk en hem in één teug leegde.

Een zoektocht naar een schat dus… interessant. Net zo zachtjes als ik gekomen was, vertrok ik ook weer naar mijn bed. Die nacht droomde ik over gouden kronen en diamanten halssnoeren, de schat had mij in haar greep nog voor ik haar ooit gezien had.

De volgende ochtend werd ik gewekt door een paar ruwe handen die aan mijn schouders schudden: "Eliza dear, word wakker. Het is tijd om aan land te gaan."

Nog dronken van de slaap keek ik Jack aan met dichtgeknepen ogen: "Ga weg." Ik draaide me om en deed een poging om de indringer te negeren. Zachtjes begon hij te grinniken.  
Opeens kreeg ik een hele lading ijskoud water over me heen, binnen een paar seconden was ik klaarwakker: "Jij…jij… monster! Oh dat is koud!" Ik schreeuwde tegen hem dat hij mijn kamer uit moest. In plaats daarvan begon hij echter nog harder te lachen en gaf me een deken: "Nu leer je tenminste dat de wil van de Kaptein wet is, luv." Zei hij, met een knipoog.

Ongeveer een kwartier later stond ik aan dek, aangekleed en wel. Nog steeds niet bepaald blij met de behandeling die ik had gekregen besloot ik dat ik Jack zou negeren, voor één dagje maar. Zo zou hij wel leren hoe hij een dame moest behandelen.

We gingen met twee sloepen van boord, richting het strand. Jack bood me nog zijn hand aan om me te helpen met het instappen in de eerste sloep. Ik weigerde, ik kon toch zelf nog wel naar beneden van een simpel trappetje klimmen? Dit was niet een van mijn meest slimme besluiten. De touwladder was namelijk nogal vochtig, waardoor de sporten glibberig en verraderlijk waren. Nog voordat ik halverwege was verloor ik mijn grip op het touw en viel met een luide gil in het water. Voor de tweede keer die dag was ik kletsnat, dit was geen goed begin van mijn dag.

Jack greep mijn pols en trok me uit het water, de sloep in waar hij me een hele preek gaf over hoe dom het is om mijn eigen leven in gevaar te brengen. Een preek die me nog vastbeslotener maakte over mijn besluit om hem die dag te negeren.

Op het strand vertelde Jack me dat ik maar een paar rondjes langs de kust moest lopen, om mijn voeten weer aan de grond te laten wennen. Hij en zijn bemanning zouden het eiland gaan verkennen. Een persoon moest bij mij blijven, voor het geval de lokale bevolking niet zo vriendelijk gezind zou zijn.

Ik knikte en protesteerde niet, zwaaide ze zelfs nog vrolijk uit. Ik zal nooit meer die blik in Jacks ogen vergeten toen hij nog éénmaal over zijn schouder achterom naar mij keek, wantrouwend en argwanend.

Mijn 'lijfwacht', een grote gespierde kerel genaamd Jonas, keek nogal beledigd, hij vond het niet zo geweldig dat hij was opgescheept met de bewaking van een dom wicht. Hij was veel liever meegegaan op de verkenningstocht, avonturen beleven.  
Ik liep naar hem toe en legde meelevend mijn hand op zijn schouder: "Weet je Jonas, je kunt wel met ze meegaan. Ik heb een dolk en een pistool, ik kan mezelf verdedigen mocht er iets gebeuren. Ik ga hier gewoon een dutje doen op het strand totdat jullie terug zijn. Zeg nou zelf, hoeveel problemen kan een meisje als ik nou veroorzaken?"

Jonas was nog vrij nieuw aan boord, hij wist dus ook nog niet hoe kwaad Jack zou worden als deze erachter kwam dat hij me alleen had gelaten. Of het nou hierdoor kwam of door mijn argumenten, ik weet het niet. Maar mijn opzet slaagde in ieder geval, na een beetje praten besloot Jonas dat hij wel achter de rest van de groep aankon.

"U blijft dus zeker weten hier?" vroeg hij nog, zichtbaar nerveus "U gaat niet zomaar het woud in?"  
Ik glimlachte hem geruststellend toe, terwijl ik op het zand neerplofte: "Wees maar niet bang, ik ga nergens heen. Ga maar naar ze toe, ik vermaak me wel."

Meer aanmoediging had hij niet nodig, met een jongensachtige grijns op zijn gezicht rende hij het bos in. Heel eventjes nog bleef ik in het zand zitten, een voldane uitdrukking op mijn gezicht. Toen ik er zeker van werd dat hij niet snel meer terug zou komen sprong ik op en volgde zijn voetsporen. Zo makkelijk zou Jack niet van me afkomen, als ik deel uitmaakte van zijn bemanning dan wilde ik ook mee op de wat meer avontuurlijke tochten. Aanvankelijk leek dit me een geweldig plan, gewoon de voetsporen van de achtergebleven man volgen tot ik bij Jack kwam. Ik zou dan triomfantelijk naar hem toelopen en vertellen dat ik zeer goed wist waar hij mee bezig was en dat ik mans genoeg was om mee te kunnen met dit soort dingen.

Helaas verliep dit niet zoals gewenst. Het werd me al snel duidelijk dat voetsporen in een bos minder makkelijk te vinden zijn dan in los zand, en ik raakte al snel hopeloos verdwaald. Ik besefte dat ik de voetsporen niet meer zou vinden en probeerde de weg terug naar het strand te vinden. Ditmaal door mijn eigen voetsporen te volgen, wat net zo jammerlijk mislukte als voorheen. Op een gegeven moment was ik al vijf maal langs dezelfde boom gelopen en toen pas besefte ik dat ik écht verdwaald was. Door mijn eigen ego en zelfzucht had ik mezelf in deze problemen gebracht en ik zag geen manier om mezelf eruit te halen.

Urenlang heb ik door het bos gedwaald, regelmatig vloekend als ik erachter kwam dat ik wéér in een cirkeltje gelopen had. Meerdere malen heb ik me afgevraagd hoe groot een bos op een eiland in vredesnaam kon zijn. Het probleem was echter dat ik in het bos niet in een rechte lijn kon lopen, mijn route werd her en der versperd door omgevallen bomen, grote rotsen en wild stromende beekjes.

Vermoeid en wanhopig ging ik tegen de schemering op een boomstronk zitten, mijn hoofd in mijn handen. Wat had ik mezelf op de hals gehaald? Hoe kon ik zo stom zijn geweest? Ik zou er alles voor hebben gegeven om op dat moment de stem van Jack te kunnen horen, al was het maar om mij te berispen voor het feit dat ik zijn bevelen genegeerd had. Zouden ze al zonder mij vertrokken zijn? Ik wist dat een van de regels gold dat iedereen die achterbleef ook daadwerkelijk achtergelaten werd.

Hoe donkerder het werd, hoe angstiger ik werd. Ik zou sterven, daar op die boomstronk. Uitgehongerd en uitgedroogd, helemaal alleen. Ik zou niet naar de hemel gaan, maar naar de hel. Ik had niet geluisterd naar goed bedoelde bevelen en daar zou ik voor moeten boeten. Ik stelde me de stem van de duivel al voor die mijn naam riep: "Eliza! Eliza dear!"

Wacht… dat was de duivel niet… dat was Jack! Dolgelukkig sprong ik op en begon te roepen: "Jack! Jack! Hier ben ik!". In mijn enthousiasme sprong ik bovenop de boomstronk waar ik eerder op had zitten kniezen.

Tot mijn grote schrik bleek dat de boomstronk door en door rot was, met een luid gekraak bezweek het logge stuk hout onder mijn gewicht. Hoe diep ik viel weet ik niet, maar blijkbaar was er een schuilkelder onder de boomstronk. Want toen ik mijn ogen opendeed lag ik in een diep gat, het enige licht dat ik zag kwam van hoog bovenaf.  
Vaag in de verte kon ik Jack in paniek mijn naam horen roepen, hij had de schrik van zijn leven gehad toen hij mij naar beneden zag storten.

Na een poosje zag ik zijn silhouet in de opening verschijnen: "Eliza, alles goed? Een momentje luv, we halen je er zo uit… Erh… just… don't go anywhere."  
Alsof ik op dat moment in staat zou zijn geweest om op te staan en weg te wandelen, alles deed zeer. Na een poosje begonnen mijn ogen aan de duisternis te wennen en ik kon om me heen kijken. Ik draaide mijn hoofd naar links en keek recht in de lege oogkassen van een schedel. Ik heb nog nooit eerder zo hard gegild, maar ik was ook nog niet zo erg geschrokken als toen. De pijn was voor een momentje vergeten terwijl ik zo snel mogelijk naar de uiterste hoek van het hol krabbelde.

Jack, gealarmeerd door mijn gil, kwam op dat moment ook de kuil in. Hij had een touw bij zich om ons er weer uit te halen. Half hysterisch van uitputting en schrik sloeg ik snikkend mijn armen om zijn hals, hem pas weer loslatend toen ik veilig en wel weer boven was bij de rest van de bemanning.

Jack ging nog een keer naar beneden, om te zien wat voor persoon daar beneden lag. Even bleef het stil, maar daarna kon ik Jack horen grinniken. Gerinkel van gouden munten weerklonk vanuit de diepte en even later kwam Jack weer boven. Hij had de hand van een skelet in zijn ene hand en hij haalde met zijn andere hand een buidel met goud uit zijn binnenzak.

Hij grijnsde al zijn tanden bloot en zei tegen Gibbs: "Ik zei toch dat er een schat zou zijn mate?"

Meer woorden maakte hij er niet aan vuil, hij gaf het bevel aan de mannen om de rest van de schat naar boven te halen. Peinzend keek hij even naar de beenderen in zijn hand, bijna alsof hij de mogelijkheid overwoog dat er eventueel toch een vloek zou zijn. Maar daarna haalde hij nonchalant zijn schouders op en gooide de arm achter zich in de bosjes.

Zonder al te veel poespas pakte hij mij daarna op en gooide me over zijn schouder, alsof ik niks anders was dan een zak meel. Ondanks al mijn protesten, dreigementen en geschreeuw zette hij me pas op de Black Pearl weer neer. Daar sloot hij mij in mijn eigen kamer op, om na te denken over de stommiteit die ik begaan had.

Later die avond liet hij me weer gaan en we gingen samen eten. Ik at alsof ik in maanden niet gegeten had, zo uitgehongerd was ik. Toen we klaar waren keek ik hem beschaamd aan en bood mijn verontschuldigingen aan. Jack zei niks en keek me alleen maar aan terwijl hij een slok van zijn rum nam. Daarna pakte hij een gouden muntstuk uit zijn broekzak en speelde er een beetje mee in het kaarslicht. Het goud glom verleidelijk in het zwakke licht, maar Jack keek alleen maar naar mij. Langzaam begon hij te glimlachen, zijn gouden tanden blonken me toe: "Excuses aanvaard love, dankzij jou hebben we er weer een paar mooie glimmers bij."

Nu keek ik hem aan, mijn wenkbrauwen opgetrokken, wachtend op de preek die zeker nog komen zou. Jack stond op en liep om de tafel heen. Voor mijn stoel bleef hij staan en pakte mijn hand. Nog steeds glimlachend bracht hij mijn hand naar zijn lippen en fluisterde voor hij er een zachte zoen op gaf: "Maar doe me een plezier Eliza, volgende keer als je weer op jacht gaat naar goud… zorg er dan voor dat je een twee meter lang touw bij je hebt."


	9. Hoofdstuk 8: Norrington

Kort hoofdstuk.. heb een beetje last van een writersblock..

Disclaimer: Niet van mij.. niks niet. Alleen Eliza.

Hoofdstuk 8: Norrington

Een dag had ik de twijfelachtige eer om Commodore Norrington in het echt te ontmoeten. Jack en ik stonden samen aan dek, ik was gekleed in een van mijn duurdere jurken aangezien ik die dag aan land zou gaan om een aantal 'dingen' te regelen voor Jack. Het weer was niet zo goed, donkere wolken pakten samen boven de zee en de wind werd met het uur sterker.

"Eliza, je ziet er weer eens wonderbaarlijk uit" complimenteerde Jack toen hij me zag. Ik glimlachte en net op het moment dat ik hem wou bedanken voor het compliment kwam er een schreeuw uit het kraaiennest: "Schip aan bakboord! Jack! Het is de marine! Norrington!"

Norrington? Mijn nieuwsgierigheid was gewekt: "Dé Norrington Jack? Zou hij je dan eindelijk gevonden hebben?" Jack keek bezorgd, niet in het minst geamuseerd door mijn kleine grapje: "Het lijkt erop. Als je me wil excuseren Eliza, ik ga er voor zorgen dat ik uit zicht ben. Jij blijft hier, probeer hem maar af te leiden. Do what you do best darling." Met een knipoog verdween hij daarna in zijn kajuit.

Het duurde inderdaad niet lang voor het schip van de marine naast ons lag, tot de tanden bewapend. Een lange statige man verscheen aan dek, zijn keurige pruik en dure kleding verraadden dat hij een hoge functie bekleedde binnen de marine.  
"Ik ben op zoek naar Jack Sparrow. Ik eis dat jullie hem direct overdragen aan de marine, zo niet, dan zullen zware maatregelen volgen."

Dus dit was de gevreesde Commodore Norrington. Een niet onaantrekkelijke man om te zien, iets arrogant misschien, maar zeker niet bang voor een stel piraten. Met, naar ik hoopte, mijn meest charmerende glimlach stapte ik naar voren.  
"Goedemiddag meneer, mijn naam is Eliza van Zwol. Zou ik mogen weten met wie ik het plezier heb nu te spreken?" Ik maakte een lichte buiging en keek hem vol verwachting aan. Norrington ging iets rechter staan en keek me met onverholen interesse aan: "Ah, mejuffrouw van Zwol. Ik heb al veel over u gehoord. Ik had het genoegen om met uw vader samen te werken. Gecondoleerd met uw verlies."

"Dank u zeer voor uw medeleven. U sprak net over Captain Jack Sparrow, hij is momenteel elders bezig. Kan ik eventueel een boodschap voor u doorgeven?"  
Zelfs vanaf een afstand kon ik zien dat hij me niet geloofde, hij glimlachte slechts en schudde zijn hoofd: "Helaas mejuffrouw, het is van groot belang dat ik hem zelf spreek. Toestemming om aan boord te komen?"  
Iets ongewillig gebaarde ik dat hij aan boord kon komen, ik vertrouwde dit niet. Hij voerde iets in zijn schild. Eenmaal aan boord kwam hij naar me toe gelopen, een en al glimlach. Met een zwierig gebaar pakte hij mijn hand en drukte er een kus op: "Enchante, mademoiselle." Mompelde hij. Plots gaf hij een ruk aan mijn arm en hij draaide me om zodat ik met mijn rug tegen zijn borst aangedrukt werd. De koude loop van een pistool werd tegen mijn slaap gedrukt. Op het zelfde moment was er een geweldige donderklap te horen en bliksemschichten lichtten de lucht op.

Dit had ik niet verwacht! Een Britse officier had geen toestemming om onschuldige mensen zo te behandelen! Maar… was ik wel zo onschuldig volgens hen? Had ik al een strafblad? Te bang om ook maar iets te zeggen of te doen, bleef ik stokstijf stilstaan terwijl Norrington me toefluisterde: "Wees niet bang, ik zal u nog niets doen. Het is echter aan Captain Sparrow of u hier ook daadwerkelijk ongeschonden uit zult komen."

Een rilling liep over mijn rug, dit was een val! Ze gebruikten mij om Jack te vangen! Norrington verhief zijn stem: "Jack Sparrow! Kom nu tevoorschijn of deze jonge vrouw zal ter plekke geëxecuteerd worden."  
Het begon te regenen, eerst een kleine miezer maar snel daarna steeds harder. Binnen luttele seconden was iedereen drijfnat.

"Een moment, een moment… kan een man niet eens rustig een dutje doen? Ah… Commodore Norrington. Wat een verrassing. Ik zie dat u Eliza entertaint, hoe aardig. Wat brengt u hier?"

Norrington duwde mij van zich en richtte zijn pistool op Jack: "Jack Sparrow, u bent gearresteerd wegens piraterij. Geef over!"

Al struikelend viel ik in Jacks armen, waar hij me iets in mijn handen drukte en me snel toefluisterde: "Ik ben bang dat je dit nodig gaat hebben."

Een dolk.

Ook Jack trok zijn pistool en richtte het op Norrington: "Zeer onwaarschijnlijk Commodore. Zullen we kijken wie het snelste de trekker over kan halen?" Jack grijnsde zijn gouden tanden bloot terwijl hij sprak tegen de Commodore. Deze keek kwaad naar Jack: "Dit keer laat ik je niet ontsnappen Jack. Moge de duivel je halen." En hij haalde de trekker over, tegelijk met Jack.

Het pistoolschot klonk tegelijkertijd met een donderklap. Als in een droom zag ik Jack in elkaar zakken terwijl Norrington naar zijn schouder greep. Nee! Jack! Mr. Gibbs en Annamaria renden naar Jack toe, en riepen me toe dat hij nog steeds leefde. Maar ik hoorde het niet. Langzaam liep ik op Norrington af, tranen vertroebelden mijn blik. De dolk had ik nog steeds in mijn hand geklemd en moord stond in mijn geest gegrift.

Zonder pistool en zonder zwaard was Norrington machteloos, hij keek toe hoe ik het mes op zijn keel zette. Ik zei geen woord, maar staarde hem aan terwijl de regendruppels zich vermengden met mijn tranen. "Ga je gang" beet Norrington me hees toe, "vermoord me maar. Mijn taak is volbracht." Toen pas drong tot me door wat hij had gedaan. "Nee, Commodore… de dood is nog te goed voor u. Ik laat u leven. Moge de duivel u halen. Maakt dat u wegkomt voor ik u iets aandoe." Siste ik, een ondiepe snee makend in zijn wang.

Hij staarde me nog even aan, draaide zich daarna om en keerde terug naar zijn schip. Op het moment dat hij weer op zijn eigen schip was galmde Annamaria's stem luid en duidelijk over het water: "Eliza! Hij leeft nog!".

En de hel brak los.

The Black Pearl maakte zich uit de voeten terwijl de hemel alle sluizen openzette. Water stroomde naar beneden terwijl de wind gierde. Nauwelijks hoorbaar door het natuurgeweld hoorde ik Norrington schreeuwen dat ze de achtervolging in moesten zetten. Ik ging met Gibbs mee naar de kajuit van Jack, waar Jack op bed werd gelegd.

De chirurgijn verwijderde de kogel uit Jack's borst, hij had geluk gehad tot nu toe. Nu was het hopen dat hij niet zou bezwijken onder de koorts. Uren heb ik aan zijn bed gezeten, uren heb ik gehuild en gebeden dat hij het zou halen. Al die tijd heeft Jack niets anders gedaan dan ijlen. Verschillende namen kwamen voorbij, voornamelijk mannennamen, ik vermoed dat het oude bemanningsleden waren. Maar twee vrouwennamen bleef hij herhalen. Katrina, zijn moeder. Hij had me een paar keer over haar verteld als hij te dronken was om rechtop te staan. Hoeveel hij van haar gehouden had, hoe zonde het was dat ze zo vroeg in zijn leven overleden was.

De tweede naam bezorgde me kippenvel en gaf me iets om over na te denken. Dagen achtereen heeft hij die naam gemompeld, gekermd en soms zelfs uitgeschreeuwd. Het was mijn naam… Eliza…

Na ruim twee weken nam de koorts eindelijk iets af en begon Jack beter te worden. Een wonder. Koorts op zee betekende veelal een zekere dood.

Achteraf hoorde ik pas dat we in een orkaan terecht waren gekomen, hierdoor waren we ontsnapt aan Norrington en zijn bemanning… iets waarvoor ik tot op deze dag dankbaar ben gebleven.

Na een paar maanden was alles weer bij het oude, Jack was beter en iedereen ging weer zijn oude vertrouwde gangetje. Iedereen… behalve ik.

Wat had het betekend dat hij mijn naam riep?


	10. Hoofdstuk 9: Laat me gaan

**Hoofdstuk 9: Laat me gaan**

**  
_Disclaimer: Niet van mij.. niks niet. Alleen Eliza._**

"Jack, ik wil terug naar Port Royal. Ik wil met mijn broers spreken. Ik denk dat het tijd is om naar huis te gaan."

Een plotselinge beslissing. Klopt. Maar het was ondertussen al meer dan een jaar geleden sinds Jack was neergeschoten. En ik kon die hele gebeurtenis nog steeds niet uit mijn hoofd zetten. Mijn gevoelens voor Jack waren ook sterker geworden.

Ondanks het feit dat ik eerst een hekel aan hem had, dat ik mijn best heb gedaan hem niet al te aardig te vinden, moest ik helaas tot de conclusie komen dat ik verliefd was. Verliefd op een piraat.  
Het begon een vervelende situatie te worden, ik begon te blozen als een klein kind bij elke sexuele insinuatie die Jack maakte. Naarmate de tijd verstreek werd dit steeds erger, hij hoefde me maar aan te kijken en mijn wangen werden vuurrood.

's Nachts sliep ik slecht, ik vreesde en hoopte tegelijkertijd dat Jack mijn cabine binnen zou komen en mij in zijn armen zou nemen. Dit gebeurde nooit natuurlijk.

Jack zat achter zijn bureau toen ik hem dit vertelde, druk schrijvend op een van de vele landkaarten. Hij keek niet eens op, erkende mijn aanwezigheid niet eens. Wuifde me alleen maar weg met zijn vrije hand: "Natuurlijk Eliza liefje, wat je maar wilt. Ik zorg ervoor dat je het krijgt. Ik kom zo wel even bij je kijken ok? Maar ome Jack moet nu echt aan het werk."

Ik was verbijsterd. Gaf hij nou helemaal niks om me? Hij liet me zo makkelijk gaan. Blijkbaar had ik me vergist in zijn gevoelens voor mij, maar dat veranderde mijn beslissing niet.  
"Zoals u wenst, Captain Sparrow." Jack gromde even zijn goedkeuring over de titel, maar gaf verder geen commentaar.

Zeer teleurgesteld draaide ik me om en liep de deur uit. Met moeite hield ik mijn hoofd fier omhoog en mijn schouders recht.

Pas toen ik in mijn eigen cabine was liet ik mijn tranen en verdriet de vrije loop. Na al die tijd op het schip was ik gehecht geraakt aan de mensen om me heen, aan de vrijheid en het voortdurende gevoel van gevaar en avontuur. De vriendschappen en banden die ik had opgebouwd gingen me zeer aan het hart, het deed me pijn om te merken dat dit gevoel geenszins wederzijds was. Jack gaf niks om en het was hem blijkbaar om het even of ik wel of niet op zijn schip aanwezig was.

Ik draaide me om en pakte mijn tas, zelf vervaardigt uit zeil in de tijd dat Jack dodelijk gewond op bed lag. Terwijl ik mijn kleding in de tas stopte, alles zorgvuldig opgevouwen, hoorde ik zware voetstappen mijn kant opkomen. Ik draaide me om op het moment dat de deur met veel geweld opengetrapt werd.

Daar, in de deuropening, stond Jack. Zijn ogen donker en een verbeten trek om zijn mond. Het was duidelijk dat hij ergens boos om was.  
"Hoe bedoel je, terug naar Port Royal?!" Bulderde het door mijn kamer. Woedend beende hij verder en greep mijn arm vast met een kracht waarvan ik nooit had verwacht dat hij tegen mij zou gebruiken.  
"Heb ik je niet juist behandeld? Is er iets gebeurd? Waarom wil je weg?" Hij schudde aan mijn schouders, alsof ik daardoor van gedachten zou veranderen.

Beverig haalde ik diep adem: "Omdat je me dat beloofd heb Jack, je zou me naar Holland brengen, dat heb je beloofd. Ik wil mijn familie weer zien, mijn broers, mijn tantes en ooms."  
"Familie," gromde hij "Familie die niet eens naar je gezocht heeft al die maanden dat je weg was. Familie die niets heeft gedaan om je terug te krijgen nadat ik je 'ontvoerd' heb uit Port Royal."

"Jack, houd op." De tranen die eerder vanavond opgedroogd waren, biggelden weer over mijn wangen.  
"Nee, ik houd niet op. Verdorie Eliza! Waarom wil je weg?" zijn stem klonk opeens lief, smekend. Gekwetst zelfs.

Gekwetst… wat gaf hem het recht om zich gekwetst te voelen? Hij boorde zojuist mij en mijn hele familie de grond in, zonder reden. Hij verbrak zijn belofte om mij te laten gaan. Ik ben degene die boos moet zijn, niet hij.

Met een ruk trok ik me los uit zijn greep, de tranen uit mijn ogen vegend.  
"Waarom? Wil je echt weten waarom Jack? Moet je echt persé een reden hebben? Anders dan dat ik mijn familie weer wil zien? Anders dan dat ik de zee zat ben en vaste land onder mijn voeten wil hebben? Is het niet genoeg reden dat ik piraten zat ben? Of dat ik niet langer dag in, dag uit wakker wil worden met de vraag of ik de avond nog zal zien vallen? Is dat echt niet genoeg voor je Jack?" Bij elke reden duwde ik met mijn vinger tegen zijn borst, hem steeds een beetje naar achter dwingend tot hij met zijn benen tegen mijn bed aanstootte.

Hij keek niet langer boos, of gekwetst. Hij keek alsof hij me niet geloofde, alsof hij iets in mijn woorden hoorde wat hem een hint gaf over mijn echte gevoelens voor hem. Nadenkend, peinzend.  
Langzaam schudde hij zijn hoofd, het kaarslicht weerkaatste speels op de muntjes en botjes in zijn haar: "Nee Eliza, dat is niet reden genoeg. Ik zie het in je ogen als je over zee uitkijkt, je houdt van de geur van het zoute water en de krachtige zeewind door je haren. In de tijd dat je hier bent ben je sterker geworden, wijzer. Je hebt vrienden gemaakt onder de piraten van wie je zojuist beweerde dat je ze zat bent. Elke keer als we in een gevecht belanden, speelt er een glimlach om je lippen die mij zegt dat je geniet van het gevaar en de spanning."

Voorzichtig deed hij een stap naar voren, en legde zijn handen op mijn schouders. Koppig en zeker niet van plan om toe te geven keek ik hem aan, weigerend om een antwoord te geven.  
Een paar seconden lang bleven we zo staan, tot Jack me losliet: "Prima. Een belofte is een belofte. Het zal nooit gezegd worden dat Jack Sparrow zijn beloftes niet nakomt. We zetten morgen koers naar Port Royal. Voor de avond valt ben je van de Black Pearl verlost."

Zonder op mijn antwoord te wachten stormde hij mijn kamer weer uit, de deur met een flinke knal achter zich dichttrekkend.  
Misselijk liet ik me op mijn bed zakken. Ik had gekregen wat ik wilde. Een heftige reactie van Jack en toestemming om het schip te verlaten. Waarom voelde ik me dan zo slecht? Waarom had ik het gevoel dat ik bijna verdronk en moeite moest doen om mijn hoofd boven water te houden?

Omdat hij niet had gezegd dat hij van mij hield.

Maar, dat had ik ook niet tegen hem gezegd, dus waarom zou hij het dan wel tegen mij zeggen?  
Omdat… omdat hij dat gewoon had moeten weten.  
Maar, was dat niet erg onredelijk?

Ja… dat was erg onredelijk.

De avond sleepte zich verder, al mijn bezittingen zaten al in mijn tas. Ik lag op bed naar de vlam van een kaars te staren, diep verzonken in mijn eigen depressieve gedachten. Langzaam maar zeker kwam ik tot een beslissing. Ik zou Jack duidelijk maken wat ik voor hem voelde.

Snel trok ik een lang shirt aan dat tot over mijn knieën viel, leren muiltjes moesten mijn voeten beschermen tegen splinters en glas. Met trillende vingers haalde ik een borstel door mijn haar, mezelf steeds weer vertellend dat ik dit moest doen. Zou ik het niet doen, dan zou ik me de rest van mijn leven afvragen of het dan toch niet heel misschien had kunnen werken. Heel misschien.

Stilletjes en met knikkende knieën sloop ik naar Jacks cabine, waar alles helemaal donker was. Aarzelend deed ik zijn deur voorzichtig open, hopend dat Jack niet wakker zou worden van het zachte gekraak.  
Het geluid van pistool dat geladen zorgde ervoor dat ik doodstil bleef staan. Rechts naast me fluisterde Jack vanuit de duisternis: "Wie je ook bent, je kunt maar beter een zeer goede reden hebben om hier te zijn… en ik hoop van harte dat je géén eekhoorn bent."

Een paar seconden later werd een lantaarn aangestoken en zag ik Jack staan. Zijn pistool op mijn hoofd gericht. Zodra hij zag dat ik het was en niet een of andere inbreker, werden zijn ogen groot van verbazing: "Eliza? Wat doe jij hier?" Hij grijnsde speels naar me: "Toch maar besloten om bij Ome Jack te blijven ey? Couldn't resist?"

Heel eventjes kon ik me niet bewegen, oude angsten en twijfels vlogen me naar de keel. Resoluut zette ik ze van me af en sloeg mijn armen om Jacks hals, waarna ik mijn lippen op de zijne drukte.

Die zoen, mijn allereerste zoen, zal ik nooit meer vergeten. Hij had geweldig moeten zijn, romantisch en vol teder. Ik proefde vaag de smaak van rum op mijn tong en rook de geur van zweet vermengd met zout water. Maar helaas, net toen ik dacht dat Jack inderdaad hetzelfde voelde voor mij als ik voor hem duwde hij me weg.

Grote bruine ogen staarden me geschokt aan. Ik wist al wat hij ging zeggen voordat de woorden zijn mond verlaten hadden: "Eliza, love… het spijt me. Ik houd van je, maar niet op die manier. Je bent jong genoeg om mijn dochter te zijn. Ik… het spijt me."

Met een vreemd kalm gevoel van binnen streelde ik zijn wang. Ik draaide me om en fluisterde voor ik de deur uit liep:"Snap je nu waarom ik naar huis moet Jack?"

**_Een na laatste hoofdstuk.. bijna klaar dus ;)_**


	11. Hoofdstuk 10: Vaarwel Jack

_**Disclaimer: Niet van mij.. niks niet. Alleen Eliza.**_

**Hoofdstuk 10: Vaarwel Jack.**

Port Royal, de haven waar ik mijn broers kon vinden. De haven waarvandaan ik naar huis zou zeilen, terug naar Holland. De haven waar ik de Black Pearl voorgoed zou verlaten, waar ik Jack voor het laatst zou zien.

Jack had me de afgelopen paar dagen genegeerd, hij probeerde me zoveel mogelijk te ontwijken. Zelf had ik daar weinig moeite mee, na die rampzalige nacht durfde ik hem nauwelijks meer onder ogen te komen.

Met lede ogen zag ik het vasteland dichterbij komen, de gebouwen en mensen aan de kade begonnen steeds duidelijkere vormen aan te nemen. Het was riskant wat we deden, onder de Britse vlag Port Royal binnenvaren. Maar Jack was ervan overtuigd dat we niet herkend zouden worden, zolang we de witte zeilen en de Britse vlag voerden.

Behendig en snel werd het schip aangemeerd aan de kade en niet lang daarna was het tijd voor mij om afscheid te nemen. Met de nodige tranen en gelukwensen van de bemanning ging ik aan land, zonder Jack vaarwel te zeggen. Hij was niet meer op het schip, hij was aan land gegaan nog voordat het schip goed en wel stil lag. Proviand inkopen, vertelde Mr Gibbs me.

Heel eventjes bleef ik bedroefd naar The Black Pearl staren, herinneringen oproepen van de afgelopen paar maanden. Maar ik kon zo niet blijven mijmeren, mijn leven als piraat was op dit moment een afgesloten hoofdstuk. Een herinnering, meer niet. Met mijn kin in de lucht en rechte schouders draaide ik me om en liep weg van de haven, de smalle straatjes in.

Marty had me het adres gegeven van een respectabele herberg, en na heel even zoeken had ik deze dan toch eindelijk gevonden. The Black Crow. Toepasselijke naam. Binnen hing een prettige sfeer, oude zeelui zaten bij elkaar bier te drinken en serveersters liepen af en aan met schotels brood en vlees. Wat een verschil met de eerste keer dat ik een kroeg binnenstrompelde, op zoek naar hulp. De herbergier glimlachte me vriendelijk toe: "Ah, goedemorgen Miss, wat kan ik voor u doen? Iets te eten, drinken, een kamer misschien?"

Een beetje verlegen keek ik naar hem omhoog, en legde een goudstuk op de bar: "Een kamer alstublieft. Ik weet niet hoe lang ik zal blijven, maar ik betaal u alvast vooruit voor drie nachten. Inclusief maaltijden."  
De kamer die ik toegewezen kreeg was klein, maar acceptabel. Een eenpersoonsbed met schone lakens stond in de rechterhoek en in de linkerhoek stond een bureau, vlak naast het raam waar de zonnestralen van de warme tropische zon door binnen vielen.

Met een zucht liet ik me op het bed vallen, peinzend over de volgende stap die ik zou maken. Mijn broers. Hoe moest ik ze vinden. De snelste manier zou zijn om het gewoon na te vragen bij de mariniers. En als zij het niet wisten, dan zat er niks anders op dan elke kroeg en elke herberg na te lopen. Mocht dat niet werken... dan moest ik iets anders verzinnen. Maar daar wilde ik op dat moment liever niet aan denken. Zo al mijn opties overdenkend viel ik uiteindelijk in slaap.

Het was een rustloze slaap, vol vreemde dromen en nachtmerries. Maar één ding hadden ze gemeen, ze gingen allemaal over Jack. Zijn gezicht domineerde mijn slaap die nacht.  
Toen ik wakker werd voelde me gedesoriënteerd, waarom bewoog het schip niet? Waarom was het zo stil? Het duurde even voordat tot me doordrong dat ik niet meer op het schip was en dat mijn bed inderdaad zo stil hoorde te staan.

Na een vlug, maar stevig, ontbijt vertrok ik naar het fort. Bijna was ik daar gearriveerd toen ik plots omver werd gelopen door een soldaat. Beduusd door de schrik en de val kon ik even niks uitbrengen. De soldaat sprong snel weer op zijn voeten en bood me zijn hand aan terwijl zijn collega's ons voorbij renden, blijkbaar in achtervolging: "Excuseert u mij, heeft u zich bezeerd?"

Verbaasd keek ik op in een jong gezicht, blauwe ogen, blond haar dat wild en slordig onder zijn hoed vandaan piekte. Ik pakte zijn hand en hij trok me moeiteloos overeind. Heel even bleef ik hem aan staan staren, waarschijnlijk met mijn mond open: "Jacob? Ben jij het?"  
De jongen keek me verbaasd aan, een spiegeling van mijn eigen gezicht: "Hoe weet jij dat? Wie ben je? Waar ken je mij van?"

Snel zette ik mijn hoed af en trok de spelden uit mijn haar zodat mijn zorgvuldig opgestoken krullen los over mijn rug hingen. Jacob staarde terug, zijn ogen groot van schok, verbazing en ongeloof: "Eliza? Dat kan niet waar zijn... ze hebben ons verteld dat je dood was. Verdronken." We werden onderbroken door nog een groep soldaten die ons voorbij kwamen rennen. Jacob pakte mijn arm en nam me mee: "Kom, we kunnen hier niet blijven staan. Ga mee naar het fort, daar kun je me alles uitleggen. Gijs zal daar ook wel zijn.

Ze waren allebei nog in orde. Ik kan het gevoel van blijdschap dat ik toen voelde nauwelijks omschrijven. Eenmaal in het fort was Gijs snel gevonden en we hebben heel lang in een kamertje zitten praten. Ik heb verteld wat er gebeurd was met de anderen, ik vertelde dat ik was ontvoerd door piraten en ik vertelde dat diezelfde piraten genade hadden getoond en me hier in Port Royal weer hadden laten gaan. Met geen woord repte ik over Jack of mijn eigen aandeel in de misdaden die we hadden begaan. Wel sprak ik mijn vrees uit over Commodore Norrington, dat hij misschien wel eens zou kunnen denken dat ik met die piraten samenwerkte.

Gijs schudde meewarig zijn hoofd: "Ik denk niet dat je bang voor hem moet zijn, Liza, hij heeft een paar maanden geleden zijn functie als Commodore neergelegd." Jacob legde zijn grote hand over mijn eigen samengevouwen handen heen: "Eliza, je zegt dat je terug wilt naar Holland. Maar kun je hier niet blijven? Er zijn genoeg mannen die naar je hand zullen dingen, bouw hier je eigen toekomst op. Blijf bij ons."

Blijven? In Port Royal? Daardoor werd de kans dat ik Jack nog eens zou zien wel groter. Heel even twijfelde ik nog. Maar na aandringen van mijn broers besloot ik toch in Port Royal te blijven.

En ze hadden gelijk. Twee jaar na mijn vertrek van The Black Pearl was ik verloofd met een Luitenant van de Britse marine. William Grey, jouw grootvader. Ik was verliefd, maar ik was Jack nooit vergeten. Alle verhalen over hem volgde ik gretig. Maar na het bijzonder vreemde en ongeloofwaardige verhaal dat Jack opgegeten zou zijn door een zeemonster, was het al tijden stil. Ik had de hoop opgegeven hem ooit nog terug te zien.

Tot die ene mooie zomerdag, ongeveer een maand na mijn huwelijk met William. Ik was op bezoek bij Jacob, ik had iets voor ze meegenomen, een cake geloof ik. We waren gezellig aan het bijpraten toen er opeens veel lawaai van buiten kwam. Een groepje soldaten hadden een piraat gevangen genomen en sleepten deze mee naar de gevangenis. Omstanders schreeuwden en joelden dat de piraat direct terecht gesteld moest worden zodat hij geen gevaar meer kon zijn voor de samenleving.

Een half uurtje later stond Jacob op, een ondeugende glinstering in zijn ogen: "Eliza, kom. Ik zal je de cellen eens laten zien. Wie weet zit er wel een oude vriend van je." De laatste opmerking ging gepaard met een vrolijke knipoog, waardoor hij liet merken dat hij het zo kwaad niet bedoelde. Lachend en protesterend liet ik me meeslepen naar het cellenblok, onderin het fort. De meeste cellen waren leeg, op een paar kruimeldieven na. De Britten hadden de touwtjes strak in handen en ze hadden piraterij bijna onmogelijk gemaakt.

Tot we bij de laatste cel kwamen. In die laatste cel lag een man vredig te slapen, zijn hoed tot over zijn ogen naar beneden getrokken. Het leek alsof hij in een herberg lag in plaats van een cel. Een rode sjaal was nog maar net zichtbaar boven een enorme bos zwart haar waar allerlei muntjes, kralen en botjes in verweven zaten. Aan zijn vingers zaten prachtige gouden ringen, bezet met smaragden en robijnen. En iets verder omhoog op zijn arm, prijkte trots de afbeelding van een musje. Of een Sparrow.. zoals de Engelsen dat zeggen.

Geschokt bleef ik staan, mijn ogen groot van schrik en verbazing. Jacob draaide zich naar me om: "Wat is er Eliza? Zie je iemand die je kent?"  
Beduusd knikte ik, niet in staat om een woord uit te brengen. Daar lag Jack. Gevangen. Jacob keek naar Jack en zonder een woord te zeggen pakte hij mijn arm en trok me weer mee naar boven.  
Boven keek hij me diep in mijn ogen, terwijl ik wanhopig probeerde de tranen terug te dringen: "Wie is hij Liza? Wat heeft hij gedaan?"  
Ik glimlachte waterig: "Hij? Hij heeft niks gedaan. Ik ben degene die hem wat heeft aangedaan. Het enige waar ik hem van kan beschuldigen is het stelen van mijn hart."

Jacob zei niks meer en liet me los. Beverig liet ik me vallen op een stoel, terwijl Jacob me nadenken aan bleef kijken. Opeens haalde hij een sleutel uit zijn jaszak: "Vanavond. Ik zorg ervoor dat jullie ongeveer 3 uur de tijd en de privacy hebben. Bespreek wat je moet bespreken."  
Ik wist absoluut niet wat ik moest zeggen toen hij de sleutel in mijn hand drukte en me vervolgens het fort uitloodste. Hevig verward liep ik richting mijn huis, waar William op me zat te wachten. Jacob riep mijn naam nog even en toen ik me omdraaide drukte hij me op het hart: "Eliza, doe geen domme dingen, ok? En met dom bedoel ik onder andere je nogmaals laten gijzelen zodat hij weg kan komen. En onthoud... je bent nu getrouwd met William."

's Avonds ben ik teruggegaan naar het fort. Jacob had de wacht en de rest van de cellen waren nu helemaal leeg.  
"Drie uur, zusje. Drie uur. Niet meer." fluisterde hij me toe.

Met kloppend hart liep ik naar de cel van Jack, waar hij nog net zo vredig lag te slapen als eerder die dag. Daar drukte ik mijn verhitte hoofd tegen de koele spijlen van de deur: "Captain Jack Sparrow... hoe ben je toch in deze puinhoop verzeilt geraakt?" fluisterde ik.

"Heel erg simpel love, Mr. Blake was mijn gezicht nog niet vergeten. En ik liep hem toevallig in een pub tegen het lijf, zonder een van mijn bemanningsleden in de buurt." antwoordde hij opeens vanonder zijn hoed.

Van schrik deinsde ik achteruit, bijna de sleutel loslatend die ik in mijn hand geklemd had: "Ik.. ik dacht dat je sliep." Jack kwam overeind, een gouden grijns op zijn gezicht: "Ah, een man bespioneren terwijl hij slaapt eh? Niet echt gedrag dat je van een dame kunt verwachten."  
Ik glimlachte hem toe: "Jack Sparrow in de cel. Ook niet echt iets wat ik had verwacht."  
Hij stond op en liep naar de celdeur: "Ik had ook niet verwacht dat je echt weg zou gaan, Eliza. En ook dat is iets dat toch gebeurde."  
Ik slikte een brok in mijn keel weg en liet hem de sleutel zien: "Jacob heeft ons drie uur gegeven Jack. Dat zijn drie uur waarin je kunt ontsnappen. Ik zeg wel dat je me overmeesterd hebt. Jacob weet het niet, maar... ik heb een sterk bedwelmend middel in zijn drinken gedaan. Dat geeft jou de kans om.."

Jack had zijn armen door de tralies heengestoken en legde zijn vingers op mijn lippen om mij het zwijgen op te leggen: "Sht. Nee. Ze zullen door je plannetje heen kijken, love. Dan ben ik weg en jij zult worden berecht vanwege het helpen ontsnappen van een piraat. Ik heb het al eerder zien gebeuren. Weet je wat de straf daarvoor is?"  
Ik knikte. Ik was immers getrouwd met een marinier: "De dood. Door ophanging." fluisterde ik, mijn stem dik van tranen.  
"Inderdaad. De dood. En ik wil dat niet op mijn geweten hebben."

Zo bleven we een poosje staan, ik met mijn handen om de spijlen geklemd en hij met zijn vingers mijn haar strelend. "En nu?" vroeg ik.  
Jack grijnsde zijn gouden glimlach: "Very simple love,ik wacht hier rustig af tot mijn bemanning me komt redden. Wees maar niet ongerust" En ik geloofde hem. Ik was gerustgesteld.

Speels trok Jack aan een van mijn krullen: "Weet je? Je kunt daar niet zo blijven staan, waarom kom je niet binnen? Dan kun je fatsoenlijk zitten en kunnen we een beetje bijpraten.  
Ik deed de deur open met de sleutel en stapte naar binnen. Veel ruimte was er niet, maar op het bankje was ruimte genoeg voor twee personen. Twijfelend ging ik naast Jack zitten, zenuwachtig op mijn lip kauwend. Het was zo lang geleden dat ik hem gezien had, zo lang sinds ik met hem had kunnen praten.

Opeens kon ik er niet meer tegen, ik barstte in tranen uit en sloeg mijn armen om zijn hals. Wat ik precies gezegd heb weet ik niet meer, ik was hysterisch en kon niet meer op houden met huilen. Jack troostte me zo goed als hij kon, een beetje ongemakkelijk mijn rug aaiend en lieve woordjes spreken. Eindelijk was ik weer wat bijgekomen en opeens besefte ik dat ik met rode ogen en kletsnatte wangen in zijn armen lag. Beschaamd keek ik naar hem op, alleen maar om hem glimlachend terug te zien kijken: "Zie je nou wel love? Je hebt het piratenbloed in je. Je mist het. Ik had het je voorspeld."

Terwijl ik in zijn bruine ogen keek, flapte ik er opeens iets uit: "Jack, ik hou van je. Ik weet dat jij niet hetzelfde voelt, maar ik.." Zonder enige waarschuwing vooraf werd ik onderbroken door Jack, door een zoen van Jack om precies te zijn. Het was net zoals mijn eerste zoen en nog meer. Hij duurde langer, was intenser en dit keer werd hij niet plotseling onderbroken door twijfels en spijt. Eindelijk liet Jack me gaan, een duistere blik in zijn ogen. Voor een paar secondes zat ik daar nog een beetje na te genieten, ik liet mijn vingertoppen over mijn lippen glijden alsof ik daar de zoen nog kon voelen: "Ik dacht dat jij niet hetzelfde voor mij voelde?" vroeg ik hem even later.

Jack grijnsde vreugdeloos: "Pirate" Daarna nam hij me weer in zijn armen. Ik zal je de details besparen, maar de drie uurtjes die we hadden was bij lange na niet genoeg. Bij mijn vertrek gaf Jack me een medaillon, eentje die hij altijd bij zich droeg: "Just so you will always remember dear old Jack." "Ik zal je nooit vergeten Jack, zelfs niet als ik zou willen." Een laatste zoen nog, en toen was het tijd om te gaan.

De dag erna was zijn executie. William en ik zijn er samen heengegaan. Het was vreemd, maar ik had geen spijt van wat ik had gedaan. Ook was ik ervan overtuigd dat Jack hier levend uit zou komen.

Het was een zonnige dag, geen wolkje aan de lucht. Een enorme menigte stond rond het schavot, en Jack zag er klein en eenzaam uit. Ik bleef om me heen kijken, op zoek naar een glimp van de bemanning van de Pearl. Tot ik Jack naar mij zag kijken, een sombere blik in zijn ogen. Toen snapte ik het pas; hij had tegen me gelogen. Niemand zou hem komen redden. Dit was voor hem het einde. Een seconde later was het voorbij. De drums stopten en het luik vloog open.

Het einde was snel. Hij was op slag dood. Nek gebroken, vertelde William me later. Stil en levenloos hing Jack daar, zachtjes wiegend op de zeewind.

Ruim anderhalf uur hebben William en ik daar gestaan, stille tranen baanden hun weg over mijn wangen. Pas na anderhalf uur wist William me ervan te overtuigen dat er niemand voor hem zou komen, hij was echt dood. Samen hebben wij zijn begrafenis geregeld, ik kon het niet verdragen dat hij voor de havens van Port Royal zou worden gehangen zoals de meeste andere piraten.

Jack heeft een waar zeemansgraf gekregen. Als een echte piraat.

Negen maanden later beviel ik van je moeder. Een gezonde meid met bruine ogen en zwart haar. De dochter van Captain Jack Sparrow.

_**Een na laatste hoofdstuk.. bijna klaar dus ;)**_


	12. Hoofdstuk 11: Ik had je toch verteld?

_**Het laatste hoofdstuk :) bedankt voor iedereen die is blijven lezen!**_

_**Disclaimer: Blame the mouse!**_

**Hoofdstuk 11: Ik had je toch verteld..?**

Geschokt kijkt Anna me aan: "De dochter van… Maar… Hoe…" Ik lach zachtjes: "Lieve kind, ik ga je niet uitleggen hoe Jack de vader kon zijn. Dat is iets dat ik aan je ouders en je aanstaande man overlaat."

Het meisje bloost en kijkt verlegen weg. Glimlachend pak ik haar hand, waar ik iets in leg: "Dit is voor jou. Luister naar je hart en het zal je altijd je weg wijzen."

Heel even kijk ik nog naar haar gezicht, tot ik plotseling overvallen word door een verschrikkelijk gevoel van benauwdheid en een hoestbui me de adem ontneemt.

* * *

"Grootmoeder? Grootmoeder! Gaat het? Alstublieft! Zeg wat!" Wanhopig schud ik aan haar schouders, ze voelt zo licht als een teer vogeltje in mijn handen. Maar ik krijg geen antwoord meer. Na die laatste hoestbui viel ze opeens terug in haar kussens, omhoog starend naar het plafond met een niets ziende blik. Geen zuchtje adem komt meer over haar lippen.

Met een brok in mijn keel probeer ik het nog éénmaal: "Oma? Alstublieft. ?"

Stilte. Ze is er niet meer. Met trillende benen sta ik op en strijk mijn rokken glad voor ik me naar de deur begeef waarachter de dokter staat te wachten. Ik open de deur en vraag de dokter of hij nog even naar haar wil kijken.

De dokter onderzoekt haar vluchtig voor hij zich naar mij en mijn vader omdraait: "Het spijt me u dit te moeten vertellen, maar uw grootmoeder is heengegaan." Alle hoop die ik tot dan moment onbewust nog had, dat ze misschien nog zou leven, vervloog op dat moment. Heel even kijk ik nog naar haar lichaam, verwachtend dat ze elk moment haar ogen op zou doen en ons mede zou delen dat het allemaal maar een grap was. Maar dat deed ze niet.

Ik voel een tedere kneep in mijn schouder, mijn vader vraagt me zachtjes of het wel gaat. Ik knik alleen maar, geen woord krijg ik over mijn lippen. Met een simpele beweging van mijn hand gebaar ik naar mijn vader en de arts dat ze moeten vertrekken. Ik laat het aan mijn vader over om mijn moeder hierover in te lichten.

Zodra de deur zich sluit laat ik me gaan. Ik laat me op mijn knieën vallen en barst in snikken uit: "Hoe durf je! Hoe durf je me dit te vertellen en me vervolgens alleen te laten! Waarom heb je me dit nu pas verteld? Waarom?!" Als ik mijn handen tot vuisten bal merk ik pas weer dat ik iets in mijn hand heb. Ik droog mijn tranen, beschaamd om mijn eigen uitbarsting. Voorzichtig open ik mijn hand om te zien wat ze me gegeven heeft. Daar, in mijn handpalm, glinstert een gouden medaillon.

Het is een mooi sieraad, hangend aan een gouden ketting. In het midden van het medaillon staan de letters JS gegraveerd. "Jack Sparrow." Fluister ik smalend. Aan de zijkant zit een klein knopje, waarmee je het medaillon kunt openen. En daar, binnenin het medaillon, is een klein kompas te zien. Er klopt alleen iets niet aan. De wijzer wijst niet naar het noorden.

* * *

Een fel licht dat langzaam afzwakt tot een prettige schemering. Een knappe jonge vrouw stapt uit een van de schaduw. Ze is slank, heeft grijsblauwe ogen en lang, krullend blond haar. Ze kijkt naar iets in haar hand. Als we iets beter kijken zien we dat het een zeepbel is. De vrouw glimlacht en blaast de zeepbel van haar hand.

Nog een figuur maakt zich los uit de schaduw en loopt naar haar toe: "Dat duurde lang genoeg, love." De vrouw zegt nog niets, maar haalt iets van haar hals en geeft dat aan de man: "Ik zei toch dat ik hem terug zou geven als ik je weer zou zien?"  
Jack glimlacht en doet het medaillon weer om zijn eigen hals waar het zachtjes glimt: "Eliza, je ziet er weer betoverend uit."

Ditmaal lacht Eliza hardop, voor Jack haar tegen zich aantrekt voor een lange zoen.

Nog voor de zoen is afgelopen vervagen de figuren totdat ze niets meer zijn dan een vage herinnering, niets meer dan een verhaal dat doorvertelt zal worden tot niemand meer precies weet wie ze waren.


End file.
